I Will Find You
by redfoxblackraven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke shared a special, unspoken bond as children but Sasuke is warned to stay away from Naruto lest he lose his life. Can Sasuke watch his old friend day after day and say he doesn't care? The time to sit back and watch is over. SASUNARU!
1. I Notice, Even When You Don't

I can't believe how much you've changed. You've grown in more than height.

Your eyes seem darker, wiser in a way I can't explain.

Your skin seems browner, older than an age you've yet to reach.

The smooth perfection of your face marred in a way words cannot speak.

A gentleness in your touch now, that had never been before.

A softness in your smile made and taught from past mistakes.

It's hard to believe how long your hair has grown, how the sun has stained it blonde.

There's a twinkle in your eyes with the tinkle of your laugh.

A magic in the way you speak draws every ear to your words.

And yet…

They're hollow and wistful. Your eyes haunted, sad.

Who are you? This carefully aged creation, grown in a way unnatural.

Words lacking heart, easily missed by untrained ears.

Movements speaking of restraint from natural flow.

I can't believe how much you've changed. You've grown in more than height.

You've grown away from you. Away from me.

I'll find you…Naruto.


	2. Words Never Uttered

-----------------------------------------------------

_You would beat me within an inch of my life… then help me up._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Another sun-filled day, another bright smiling face and joking demeanour. Naruto was getting tired of it. School didn't seem as appealing as it did six months ago and excitement didn't come as naturally. The smiles were getting harder and harder to maintain. The bruised flesh harder to hide. The façade harder to sustain.

He was lacking willpower. If it wasn't beaten out of him it was taunted or scorned away with everything but care and concern.

Naruto sighed and heaved his school bag a little higher. Quickly giving the small apartment a once over before he slammed the door and locked it. He turned and shielded his eyes from the harsh morning glare.

What did he ever do to the sun? Couldn't it rain for once? Match his brooding mood instead of his sunny exterior? He couldn't help it if his skin was sun-kissed, his hair light and golden with eyes bluer than any airy height or ocean depth. His appearance belied his mood and thoughts, hiding shameful secrets and a not-so-sunny past.

Naruto sighed again and dawdled down the steps of the apartment building.

"Not a cloud in the sky." He muttered to himself darkly and proceeded down the street, wishing he could afford sunglasses to stop his eyes watering in the cool morning breeze. **(A/N if anyone's had to walk to school early morning they'll know what I'm taking about!)**

As he reached the main road on which the school was situated, Naruto spotted a dark red Porsche pull up ahead and drop off none other than his old acquaintance Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven raised a hand stiffly to the driver before proceeding down the twenty or so metres left of road till the school.

He strolled at his own pace, letting others overtake at a more set stride Naruto noticed. His hands rested in his white short pockets and he seemed to be off in a world of his own. Many mistook this for arrogance Naruto had observed; however, he knew all too well that Sasuke was just one for his own company.

Although Sasuke and Naruto had known each other since they were children they had never exactly developed a real friendship. Their relationship had a boundary so limitless that they had let their unspoken bond grow and develop in its own time, at its own pace. They had fought, as children do, tackling each other in mock fights then pull themselves from the ground, dusty, laughing and smiling.

Words had no place in their relationship. They weren't needed. There was nothing they could say that their actions couldn't. When their parents would pick them up they would merely glance each others way as farewell. A silent promise to see the other the next time the sun rose.

When they were a little older Naruto would be on the swings, the only sound the creaking of chains in bad need of oiling. Then Sasuke would be there. Standing at the edge of the wooden fence until Naruto beckoned him over with a wave of his hand and the slow squeaking of silent bonds filled the air until only one could be heard.

The long and lonely shadow of a boy whose feet could barely touch the ground stretched out across the bare playground as the sun set beside him. And he would watch it slip below the horizon until the night's cold breeze whipped through his hair and drove him away.

Too fast was their carefully grown relationship whipped out from under them and they were thrown into a world of chaos and destruction no child should ever see and yet would not let them go.

Naruto remembered he had sat by the river on a sunny afternoon. No clouds in the sky and a cool breeze playing through his hair and across his face as he waited for his silent friend. The waters reflection had danced merrily under the bridge, wavering slightly as a skilfully thrown pebble skipped across its surface.

Sasuke was late, very late. They had always met at this time. The sun was starting to melt away and the water reflections had long since disappeared. What was taking him? It wasn't like Naruto to worry; it was a foreign feeling to him. All he had ever felt was a kind of content happiness and as long as Sasuke was in his life, he was sure it would stay that way. But he was naieve, a child, and he really felt it would last forever.

Sasuke never turned up at the river that day. Naruto didn't see him the next day either, at school or the park. Everyday he would sit idly on the swings watching for that dark mop of hair and deep obsidian depths that were Sasuke, waiting to be beckoned to play.

But it had been nearly a month until azure orbs met onyx at school and something stirred in the depths of his soul telling him that something in the quiet boy would never be right again.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Even when you made me rethink everything I had defined myself by._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke stepped out of the car and raised a hand stiffly to his cousin Obito. He walked leisurely towards another day of school, looking up at the cloudless sky wondering if today would bring something new or different.

A commotion behind him snapped him from his daze and he pulled his mind slowly from its daydream. He turned and spotted none other than Naruto Uzumaki face first on the ground, his schoolbag having skittered to the other side of the path in what could or could not have been an accidental fall.

He pulled himself up, grinning apologetically at a senior who was scowling down at him.

"Heh, sorry man, wasn't watching where I was going I guess."

"Obviously!" The senior barked and turned on his heel, stalking past Sasuke with his friends.

Naruto watched him walk away for a moment before noticing that Sasuke had stopped and witnessed the scene. Sasuke made eye contact with the stunned blonde, still on the ground, the school bag now being clutched in his right hand.

To Sasuke it was as if time had slowed right down around them. Other students moved outside their bubble, voices distorted and unintelligible, their movements slurred after their bodies. He felt himself being pulled into Naruto's sea blue eyes, down, down into the very depths of his soul and thought he saw something flicker briefly but was then lost again in its currents.

Sasuke pulled himself away from the purity of his eyes, fearing to lose himself within them. He always had the feeling, whether it be a glance or a stare, that something in him was different whilst mirrored on the cerulean surface. He had that sensation of floating, his breath caught in his throat, he felt trapped, held by the pure innocence of those questioning eyes. He didn't deserve the chance to explain himself to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't who his eyes told him he was. He couldn't raise the hope that maybe he hadn't screwed up after all.

Sasuke turned with the same nonchalant look he had worn all day and the bubble surrounding them burst. He wanted to take Naruto's bag to him. Yell and shake the senior who dared degrade him. Talk to the boy with the grin that could shade the sun. Be children again. Never had let anything come between them.

He wanted to jump in his time machine and go back to the past, do things different. He wanted to be in a time where Naruto and he were friends who smiled and laughed and played together. Share their bond with looks and touches and promises of never leaving each other.

All he felt now was regret. He remembered the day Naruto had waited for him, by the river, all alone. He had been running down the long hallway, his mind shouting at him how late he was, to hurry up, his friend was waiting for him. Little Sasuke had run into Itachi who had knelt by his brother, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Where are you going today little brother? Not visiting that boy again are you?" He had accused in that heavy voice of his, sending chills down his spine.

"Yes, he's waiting for me brother, let go…it hurts."

"The child is not fit to breathe the air around you." Itachi let go of Sasuke and he ran from his clutches. When had his brother cared who he played with? Sure Itachi was cold and detached from anything around Sasuke but never had he directly interfered before.

"Brother." Itachi had called out and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He stiffened as he heard Itachi approach behind him

"The company my own blood holds is a reflection upon me." A hand descended on his shoulder. "I see you with him again and he won't ever see anything, least of all you."

Sasuke had time to realise the threat before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck before everything went dark.

-----------------------------------------------------

_When I doubted everything I'd done that had gotten me where I am now._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Yes I know, slow chapter gomen gomen. Just trying to make clear the background, more dialogue and such next chapter promise.

Not too sure if I should keep going though its still not completely done in my head and my conscience is telling me to scrap it heh scratches back of head

But I'll try and get onto at least one more chapter maybe.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Beyond My Understanding

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

Don't own Naruto :(

-----------------------------------------------------

_When you saw my suffering yet did nothing…_

-----------------------------------------------------

"Shit! I'm late!" Naruto cursed as he ran up the long paved path through the school gates.

Shikamaru had pulled up in his beaten old bomb of a car after Naruto had dusted himself off, having been pushed into a senior by some kid behind him just moments before.

"Better hurry up, school starts in five." Naruto had said as he leaned against the open window.

"Nah, can't be bothered." Shikamaru yawned.

"Ditching _again_?"

"Looks like." He smiled. Naruto just shook his head and struck up a conversation enquiring about his weekend. "Shouldn't you get going?" The lazy teen asked after a few minutes.

"_You're _the one who pulled over and started talking to me! Thanks a lot!" He yelled as he ran down the street, holding desperately onto his bag as it swung wildly.

"_You_ started the conversation!" Shikamaru yelled after him, getting a frantic wave in return. He yawned again and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Late again Naruto?" The office lady Shizune asked with a smile.

Naruto had always liked her. She was always very lenient when it came to him which he was thankful for – he was in the front office a lot. Plus, she was very easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean.

"Heh, yeh but not my fault this time!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"It never is." Shizune smiled and gave him a late slip.

Naruto had taken about three steps when he felt a cold hand descend upon his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned to face the culprit and met pasty skin and cold, golden eyes. He shivered in the warm office environment.

"Why hello Naruto-_kun_." The tall man smiled. Well…more of smirked.

"Morning Mr. Orochimaru." Naruto replied stiffly, turning around and taking a step back, breaking the contact. This guy was just _way_ too close and Naruto wasn't exactly deaf to the rumours about the perverted teacher.

"Late as usual hm? That's getting to become a habit." He said in that dead voice of his.

"It's not like I'm late on purpose." Naruto murmured. This guy made him nervous and the less time spent around him the better. "And I wouldn't want to be any later would I? Sorry, but I better get to class." He said turning away from the sinister figure and out the door, not in the least bit sorry.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Naruto power-walked through D-Block then out through to E. Slowing down as he scaled the stairs and reaching the carpeted upper floor.

He opened the door to his English class and gave the late slip to the silver haired teacher, Kakashi. Wanting to be on first name basis with his students gave him a little more popularity as a 'laid-back' teacher, however, Naruto suspected it was more so because he was lazy.

Taking his regular seat, one from the back next to his dog-loving companion Kiba, Naruto shook off his bag and drew out his books and pencil case.

"You're gunna get suspended soon if you're late too much more." Kiba grinned.

"Get off my back." Naruto grumbled, not in the mood for small talk, still being weirded out by his brush with Mr. Orochimaru. He shivered at the memory and turned to look out the window on the other side of the room, catching a glimpse of midnight hair in the corner.

Sasuke had his head in his hands, leaning forward slightly, apparently listening intently to whatever Kakashi was saying. **(A/N You know how he sits in the show? Yeh..? No? Ok…) **Naruto felt a tiny pang in his heart at the sight of his old best friend and looked away.

Why does he always make that happen? Make my heart miss a beat and wrench so badly just by looking at him. He gave up on our friendship a long time ago; he doesn't care how I feel. _That_ much is obvious. Naruto sighed and started doodling in his book.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I could never bring myself to hate you, because then, I would be lost._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had entered English on time as usual, the pretty much 'perfect' student but by no means a teachers pet.

The rest of the class filed in with the usual chatter and small-talk before the teacher arrived and he sat in his usual spot in the back corner, near the window and away from talkative students. The sunlight streamed in strongly and the ravens pale skin ate it up.

"Sasuke-kun!" An annoyingly high pitch voice almost squealed.

Sasuke willed himself not to roll his eyes. Uchihas were above such petty shows of annoyance. He growled instead.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Can I sit with you today?" The pink-haired, green-eyed bimbo Sakura asked, trying to look cute by tying a ribbon in her hair, which in Sasuke's opinion just drew attention to her obviously oversized forehead.

"No."

"But you always say no." She whined.

"And I always will so _stop trying_." He ground in annoyance and Sakura gave a small smile and pranced away.

Where is the dobe? He was right behind me this morning so I don't see how he'd be late. But then again, if anyone could be late this many times for absolutely no reason at all, it was Naruto.

Kakashi entered the room and closed the door. Naruto was _officially_ late.

Sasuke began to worry slightly. What if something happened? Knowing that idiot he's probably lying in a gutter somewhere too stubborn to ask for help. Wait, what am I thinking? Sasuke shook off the feeling; Uchihas do not _worry_.

Almost ten minutes later the spiky haired blue eyed blonde appeared at the door, late slip in hand. As he walked across the front of the room Sasuke couldn't help but notice the boy's nervous gait and Sasuke knew something was up.

Naruto was anything _but_ nervous. Always mucking around and making a fool of himself in front of others then laughing it off with that handsome smile and those sparkling eyes. Ah! What was he _thinking?_

Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto trudge down the aisle and sit on the other side of the room, throw down his bag and start doodling in his book. Even from so far away, Sasuke could see him shiver and couldn't help but wonder why the dobe had done so. He frowned and sat his head in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nearly half an hour later the class was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. Kakashi motioned for whomever it was to come in and a small boy in the year below theirs handed him a slip of paper.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, still staring at the paper. "Mr. Orochimaru would like to see you."

Naruto slowly rose from his seat, trying to hide the look of puzzlement and distaste obvious upon his face.

"Oh, wait." Kakashi said, as the other boy left the room, closing the door with a small _click._ "_After_ class. My bad."

Naruto sank gratefully into his seat. "What's that all about?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno." Naruto answered softly.

"Do you even have any classes with him?"

"One; Chemistry."

"Man that guy is _weird_." Kiba crossed his arms, laying his head on them. "What does he want?"

"I dunno." Naruto whispered again and couldn't help but wonder that himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

_They say my forgiveness is in vain. Could this be so?_

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews: )

I really need some feedback on this..

Ja ne!


	4. Late Again?

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

Don't own Naruto :(

-----------------------------------------------------

_Even so, it is my nature._

-----------------------------------------------------

The bell for recess came far too soon Naruto thought. Perhaps someone had overheard the summons to Mr. Orochimaru and thought to ring the bell early as some kid of sick, unamusing prank.

Naruto dawdled out of the warm room, Sakura harshly elbowed him out of the way.

"Hurry it up already! Some people have places to be!" She yelled and sped down the hall to catch up with her friend Ino.

Naruto mumbled an apology, not even noticing Sakura was no longer there. He smelt a familiar fragrance and looked up. It was bold and crisp, smelling manly and yet delicate at the same time. Sasuke had walked past him, touching shoulders briefly and so lightly Naruto wasn't sure if he'd done it at all. The raven haired teen spared him a nonchalant glance before disappearing among the sea of students.

He sighed and headed towards G-Block, which just happened to be so conveniently tucked away in the farthest corner of the school. Kiba had offered to escort him but Naruto had waved him away saying he'd be fine and should see him in a few minutes anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------

The bell for recess came far too soon Sasuke thought. Perhaps somewhere through the lesson he'd dozed off…with his eyes open. He sighed and spared a glance over at the blonde.

He looked nervous. In one hand his pen danced wildly across the page whilst the other tapped anxiously on the desk. His leg twitched every so often and Kiba had long since abandoned making conversation with his unresponsive friend.

Sasuke rested the end of his pen against his chin briefly before clearing his desk and rising. He watched the dobe pretty much drag himself out the door, being elbowed out of the way by Sakura. Before he knew it, Sasuke found his face curving into a scowl and he hastily replaced his features with a more blasé expression.

Watching Naruto make his way slowly down the corridor, Sasuke couldn't help but feel concerned about his old childhood friend. He brushed past the dobe, giving him a fleeting look as silent comfort, and then vanished within the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------

Walking through the entrance of the massive science block, the only one in the school with an open courtyard, Naruto made his way across the empty, sunny opening and towards the science staff room.

Knocking timidly on the plain brown door and receiving no answer, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, happy to escape his fate. How could he meet Mr. Orochimaru if he wasn't in the staff room? Walking with a tiny bounce in his step back across the courtyard Naruto didn't notice the rapidly approaching footsteps until a hand had firmly grasped his wrist.

A _cold_ hand.

Naruto bit back a yelp at the unexpected and borderline-freezing touch. "Mr…Mr. Orochimaru, I didn't see you there." Forcing a smile he definitely did _not_ feel, Naruto turned and stepped back. Trying again the same tactics from this morning, however it didn't turn out as well this time.

"Ah Naruto-kun," The snake-like man whispered, tightening his grip and pulling Naruto forward. "Late again."

Naruto twisted uncomfortably in his grasp, the hold on his wrist almost painful and the man, again, was _far_ too close for his liking.

"I checked over in the staff room but you…weren't there so I thought you were busy with something or somewhere else or…" Keep talking, Naruto thought; maybe the bell would ring before he had to spend anymore time with this man. Already he could feel his wrist painfully aching.

"Come." He said suddenly, pulling Naruto behind him.

Naruto tugged silently for his arm back but Mr. Orochimaru would have none of it and yanked him into a classroom. He stumbled forward a little but quickly regained his balance, turning quickly, all senses on high alert. Finally having released his arm, Naruto held his bruised wrist, rubbing away the stiff ache. Mr. Orochimaru closed the door behind him and Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he heard the lock automatically click.

"So…uh…what did you need to see me about?" He asked hesitantly, letting his arms drop by his sides. He wasn't going to show anymore weakness than he unwittingly had already.

Mr. Orochimaru stepped forward, his eyes bright with something Naruto couldn't identify. Anger? Hunger? He held back a shiver and realised Mr. Orochimaru was getting close again. Maybe those rumours about him weren't just rumours after all…?

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into a low bench that ran along the wall. He glanced at the bench in confusion; not knowing when he had even began drawing away from the man. This momentary break of eye contact proved to be a fatal mistake.

Mr. Orochimaru leant forward, pallid hands placed either side of Naruto, his face mere inches away.

"S…Sir…?" Naruto asked shakily, panic creeping into his voice. Oh man! Oh man! What the _hell_ is this guy _doing_ How did I even get into this mess?!

Leaning back to decrease the blessed distance between them, Naruto only realised this led to his hips moving _towards_ the chemistry teacher, the bench biting into his lower back.

Mr. Orochimaru's hands wandered to Naruto's hips and he pressed himself against him, their groins touching, pale hands running down his sides. Naruto couldn't find words. They just wouldn't come. This was _sick_ and _wrong_ and he felt like he was frozen in fear.

The snake-like teacher ground himself against him and Naruto gasped, feeling something stir in his lower regions. Cursing his traitorous body, Naruto squirmed in the teachers grasp, whimpering softly.

"What's wrong Naruto-_kun_?" He whispered, moving his cold hands onto Naruto's own, effectively pinning him in place.

Mr. Orochimaru leaned closer till his lips hovered over the top of Naruto's right ear. "You are just too…" He licked the shell of his ear, down the tan neck and stopped over his neck, lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh. His warm breath sending goose bumps all down his side.

"…delicious."

All of a sudden he bit down harshly on the hypersensitive skin and Naruto cried out in pain and… dare he admit it; pleasure. The teacher sucked and bit cruelly, leaving a great red and purple mark. Done with the hickey, he moved down to nip at the collarbone, every so and so leaving tiny marks along the bone.

Naruto's heart was crashing against his ribs and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His muscles were frozen stiff and for some reason… pictures of Sasuke flashed in his mind.

"Stop it…" Naruto cried weakly, holding onto the thought of those smouldering eyes and silky dark locks like a lifeline.

"But you're so tasty…" The teacher replied, pulling away and licking his lips. "Why stop now? You obviously like it…" He leant forward and brushed his lips against his students, golden snake eyes boring into the cerulean depths of his prey.

The feeling of those cold, moist lips upon his own snapped something within Naruto and with a swift motion he pulled his hands up and out of his teachers grasp and shoved him roughly against the chest. Pushing past him, Naruto ran to the door, desperately unlocked it, his shaking hands slowing his otherwise normal progress, and escaped into the bright daylight, mocking his dark day.

As Naruto ran from the scene in panic he failed to notice a dark haired figure leaning casually against one of the columns outside. He watched from the shadow of the pillar as the ashen skinned man walk from the room, a smirk on his slimy face.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I cannot help but be who I am, but if I could change it would be only for you._

-----------------------------------------------------

Terrible chapter I know!

And so short! 

I really really _really_ need _some _sort of feedback please!

Somewhere I'm going wrong I just _know_ it…

Ah well…till next time!


	5. Questions And Unspoken Answers

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

Don't own Naruto : (

-----------------------------------------------------

_Where can I start? Well...I want to become what you need._

-----------------------------------------------------

Life is fleeting.

We take _so_ much for granted and there are times to look back and realise that, do something about it. It's just…those times never seem to come by too often… and when they do, we just can't find the will to change.

Change what you ask?

Ourselves…the way we live, who we keep as company…change others. Being around so many different people, with so many different stories and lifestyles, personalities… we can't help but be affected. Leave you a different person, shaped by bonds with friends and words spoken, places been.

Opportunities missed, people, times and memories we pine and long for gone before their value is truly realised. And before we know it, we're pushing up daisies, nothing more or less than the ground beneath your feet.

We _cling_ to life, trying so hard not to die until the time is right. Until we realise there _is_ someone to die for, there _is_ something that I believe in so much that I would give my life for the cause. Can we _really_ say - on our deathbeds - with the last breath in our body, the last beat of our heart and every fibre of our being that we didn't die in vain? That we don't regret where we are now? Wished it had happened at some other time, in some other way?

Was there someone important to you, you didn't get to see off? Some little thing left undone, half-finished…incomplete? Can you say to that one person there at the end with you; I don't regret?

Let the last smile the world will ever see say all the things you can't speak. Let the look in that one person's eyes give you closure, send you off.

What _can _I say?

Yes, the world is fleeting. Yes, we should do things when we have the chance, take life by the horns and go with the flow. The really important things, friends and family, things that _really_ matter, _always_ come before yourself. That fragile things should be protected. Pent-up feelings shouldn't be harboured forever. Silence is louder than _any_ words spoken.

_That_ is what I say.

And that was what Naruto _truly _believed.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm stronger than I ever thought I could be._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke followed his old friend silently. Jumping from corner to corner with a fluid-like grace; smooth and nimble. The bell had rung just moments after Naruto fled the room and the perverted science teacher.

_I'll kill him!_ Sasuke thought angrily. _I'll kill him with my bare hands!_

The time to sit back and watch was over. Sasuke had to do _something_. He wanted to watch those creepy eyes go dark, that pale body go cold and lifeless for scaring his friend and possibly hurting him, Sasuke wasn't sure…yet.

He watched Naruto stop out the front of A Block looking confused and panicked. He turned this way and that, unsure whether to head down the stairs and take the long path out of school or head into the block and onto the roof where he could be alone and gather his thoughts.

A moment later he jogged up the stairs and shoved open the heavy door leading to the rooftop, ignoring the large _strictly_ _no students_ sign.

Sasuke paced himself up the stairs before giving a few furtive looks for any teachers, then quietly pushed open the door and followed the dobe. He wasn't sure whether or not he was doing the right thing.

Sasuke had never really made any friends all throughout his childhood except for Naruto but we all knew that didn't last as long as it should have. As the raven made his way slowly up the concrete steps, deep in thought, the warning Itachi had given him rang in his ears.

_He had been running down the long hallway, his mind shouting at him how late he was, to hurry up; his friend was waiting for him. Little Sasuke had run into Itachi who had knelt by his brother, gripping his shoulders tightly._

"_Where are you going today little brother? Not visiting that boy again are you?" He had accused in that heavy voice of his, sending chills down his spine._

"_Yes, he's waiting for me brother, let go…it hurts."_

"_The child is not fit to breathe the air around you." Itachi let go of Sasuke and he ran from his clutches. When had his brother cared who he played with? Sure Itachi was cold and detached from anything around Sasuke but never had he directly interfered before._

"_Brother." Itachi had called out and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He stiffened as he heard Itachi approach behind him_

"_The company my own blood holds is a reflection upon me." A hand descended on his shoulder. "I see you with him again and he won't ever see anything, least of all you."_

_Sasuke had time to realise the threat before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and everything went dark._

Sasuke shook his head as if shaking away the memory. That was a long time ago and although Sasuke was sure Itachi would have no problem following through on his threat, he was sure - or at the very least hoped - that his older brother had forgotten all about it.

_I'll deal with that when…if…I get to it._ He thought, _and so help me god, if he even lays a finger on Naruto…_ Wait…why was he so riled up all of a sudden? Sure he cared about the dumb dobe but he didn't… he felt _close_ to his childhood friend but not _that_ close. …did he?

_Man…I'm so out of it. What am I thinking…? _ Sasuke thought and pushed open the last set of doors, greeting him with a hot breeze and dazzling sunlight, momentarily blinding him.

The blonde haired boy was sitting with his back to what looked like a large vent of some sort, hugging his legs. Sasuke walked over slowly, not wanting to startle the boy.

"Hey." He said softly, standing above him.

Naruto jumped a little and looked up at him with big startled blue eyes. He had not heard his old friend approach and quite frankly, he was a little on edge. All things considered.

"What…" His throat was dry so he swallowed and tried again. "What are you doing up here…Sasuke?"

Naruto looked away and Sasuke frowned. The boy spoke so softly Sasuke almost had to lean forward just to catch the words.

"Why did Orochimaru want to see you?" He asked. Naruto flinched a little; Sasuke always was kind of blunt.

"Oh…uh, just something about chemistry." He murmured.

"Dobe, I'm in that class too and he didn't see any of the other students."

"Yeh…well it was…nothing. Just boring stuff you know…"

"No." Sasuke almost growled. "_I don't._" He was trying to help the blonde idiot and he was just talking in circles.

"Since when do you care?" Naruto looked up at him fiercely all of a sudden. "Since when do you give a _damn_ about me?" And as suddenly as it had come, the ferocity in his voice left and he looked away sadly. "Since when do you even talk to me…Sasuke?"

"What. Happened. With. Orochimaru?" Sasuke ground out, his fists tightly clenched at his side. It was a good thing Naruto had looked away or else he would have seen Sasuke barely managing to control his shaking.

Why _was_ he getting so worked up about this? Maybe absolutely nothing happened in that room? Sasuke quickly dismissed that idea. This was_ Orochimaru_, the slimy perverted paedophile and he had his eye on Naruto. No _way_ had the boy escaped unscathed.

It was because he _cared_ about him, as much as his Uchiha pride tried to stomp it down, that small feeling of worry nagged away at him almost constantly. _They_ _were friends._ No matter how long ago it was, no matter how many _years_ ago it had been, Sasuke still harboured those bonds. He just hoped Naruto had forgiven him or at the very least, hadn't given up on him.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke offered suddenly, still trying desperately to keep from flying apart.

"No I…I still-"

"_What is that?"_ Sasuke growled angrily, spotting discolouring on his friends neck when he had turned his head slightly.

Naruto looked up, confused. "What is…what?"

Sasuke knelt down, pulling Naruto's shirt collar down a little, pointing to the massive hickey that was now a sickly looking blue and purple as well as the numerous tiny nicks and bites along the collarbone.

"_That!"_ Sasuke snarled.

Naruto automatically brought his hand up to cover the still throbbing wounds, looking away from his friend as if guilty.

"Did – did he…he…" Sasuke was having trouble breathing, he was so_ angry_. That slimy_, filthy _snake!

"Sasuke…I…It's not…I'm ok. Really…" Naruto tried to placate the shaking teen.

Sasuke rounded on him. "When were you going to tell me this?" He hissed. Why was the dobe so _freaking stubborn!?_

"Well you haven't spoken to me in almost nine years!" Naruto stood, suddenly angry all over again. "You expect me to just come running to you every time something goes wrong!? Maybe cry on your shoulder while you tell me it's all going to be ok?" The handsome blonde laughed bitterly, "Well I'm sorry _Sasuke_ but it's a little too late to be caring now!"

And with that, he pushed past the raven, missing the hesitant outstretched hand and fled down the stairs, leaving his old friend standing alone on the roof.

"_Naruto…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

_Our experiences made me who I am now._

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran from the room as if his feet had all of a sudden sprouted wings. Where to go? He ran down the now empty walkways thinking quickly. Go home? No…If he went there now…when school was still on and _he_ was home…

Naruto shook his head quickly, dismissing the thought as idiocy and possible suicide. He'd be better chancing Mr. Orochimaru again than that.

Somewhere in the school, it had to be. He didn't want to risk walking the streets and being seen by the wrong people…

He stopped outside of A Block, tapping his sides nervously and moving from one leg to the other. Left…? Into the block…? Oh! The roof! The idiot teachers never put a chain or lock on the heavy doors, instead settling for a big yellow sign reading _strictly no students_ and hoping they would actually read it and care.

Naruto almost slammed the doors in his haste and desperation to just escape somewhere quiet and secluded, all the while unknowing of his persistent shadow.

He sighed and leaned against a great metal vent, sliding slowly to the ground trying to catch his breath. He thought of his brush with the sick pervert and shuddered in the dark albeit hot shade of the vent.

What did the man want with him anyway? Was he that screwed in the head that he thought he could get with any student he wanted? Let alone another male… Naruto shied away from the thought. He wasn't gay. Well…he was pretty damn sure he wasn't. But then…why did he sometimes feel…for Sasuke, that…

"Hey." A soft voice said suddenly.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin, looking up at his apparent stalker. _Sa..Sasuke?_ Part of him wanted to jump into his friends' arms, cry and tell him the whole story, then watch as Sasuke killed the perverted bastard. But another just wanted to be left alone. Then _another_ part of him was incredibly ticked off. Why is he just arriving now? Where were you ten minutes ago you bastard? You said you'd look out for me…and I'd look out for you…

Naruto almost started crying at his train of thought and looked away. No…he doesn't care…I don't…need him… The blonde sighed. He didn't know _what_ he wanted…

"What…" His throat was dry so he swallowed and tried again. "What are you doing up here…Sasuke?"

Naruto almost whispered, not really wanting to start a conversation he knew would soon become painful. Still looking away, the blonde missed Sasuke frown.

"Why did Orochimaru want to see you?" He asked. Naruto flinched a little; Sasuke rarely spoke but when he did, he was always kind of blunt. It must have something to do with being an antisocial bastard.

"Oh…uh, just something about chemistry." Naruto murmured. _Why is he even here?_ He should go…but I…don't want him to…

"Dobe, I'm in that class too and he didn't see any of the other students."

_Shit._ The problem with these damn prodigies's these days is that they're always so damn _smart._ Why couldn't he have a best friend that wasn't so perceptive? Sorry…_old_ best friend.

"Yeh…well it was…nothing. Just boring stuff you know…" That sounded lame, even to Naruto.

"No." Sasuke almost growled. "_I don't._"

Naruto could hear the edge in Sasuke's voice and he knew the raven was getting angry. Why was _he_ angry? If anyone should be angry it was Naruto. This raven disturbing his alone time, getting all in his face, looking for a fight.

"Since when do you care?" Naruto said fiercely, hiding his sadness quite well he thought. "Since when do you give a _damn_ about me?" And suddenly he could no longer hold the anger over his sorrow and he was forced to look away, lowering his voice. "Since when do you even talk to me…Sasuke?"

"What. Happened. With. Orochimaru?" Sasuke ground out, his fists tightly clenched at his side.

Ok. _Now_ Sasuke was officially pissed. Naruto almost heard his voice shake with poorly hidden venom. He knew it was aimed mostly at that snake bastard. At least…he hoped so…** (A/N aha get it? Snake...venom…oh never mind. I didn't even realise till after I had written it…) **

Wait a second, what does he care what Sasuke thinks about him? He ditched him as a kid and he ditched him in school. So…why was he here now? Apparently ticked off about his 'alone time' with the snake. Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that a sign he actually _does_ care? Naruto mentally growled in frustration. He was getting confused and he didn't want to get his hopes up that maybe he hadn't screwed up their friendship…no matter how many years ago it was….

"I'll take you home." Sasuke offered suddenly. Naruto noticed a small quake in his voice and for a moment he considered taking his offer before he realised he couldn't go home… A hickey and a few nips were nothing compared to what would happen if he went home now…

"No I…I still-"

"_What is that?"_ Sasuke growled angrily.

Naruto looked up, confused. _What's he angry about now?_ "What is…what?"

Sasuke knelt down, pulling Naruto's shirt collar down a little, pointing to the massive hickey that was now a sickly looking blue and purple as well as the numerous tiny nicks and bites along the collarbone.

Naruto had hoped they would have gone down a little by now, or at least not be so noticeable but the bruised flesh would have none of that. It looked like Mr. Orochimaru prided himself on leaving a very large, very visible present.

"_That!"_ Sasuke snarled.

The blonde automatically brought his hand up to cover the still throbbing wounds. He couldn't look at Sasuke…what would he think of him? He was ashamed, letting those filthy hands…that disgusting, slimy tongue roam all over him and do what he pleased… Sasuke must think he was weak. A good for nothing that just lied down and took it. But he…he had been so scared, he just…froze up.

"Did – did he…he…" Sasuke stuttered out, obvious even to Naruto the state his friend was putting himself in.

"Sasuke…I…It's not…I'm ok. Really…" Naruto tried to placate him, not wanting him to start hyperventilating or have some sort of attack.

Sasuke rounded on him with a snarl. "When were you going to tell me this?" He hissed.

_Oh this is _rich, Naruto thought sarcastically, _when was I going to tell you this?Hmm… maybe when you apologise for leaving me alone all those years! Maybe when you don't treat me like I'm not even there! I…I needed you Sasuke…and you…you left me. You _fuckingleft _me!_

"Well you haven't spoken to me in almost nine years!" Naruto stood, suddenly angry all over again. "You expect me to just come running to you every time something goes wrong!? Maybe cry on your shoulder while you tell me it's all going to be ok?" The handsome blonde laughed bitterly, "Well I'm sorry _Sasuke_ but it's a little too late to be caring now!"

And with that, he pushed past the only person he never wanted to push away and fled down the stairs, wishing he could start the day all over again, wishing he hadn't just left his childhood friend standing alone on the roof.

"_Sasuke…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

_I don't regret anything. Not anymore._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait : )

And thank you for everyone who reviewed, they made me type faster lol.

Oh… I tend to type one viewpoint and then the other after it…in most chapters if you've noticed. I feel that when something happens or you have a conversation with someone that things aren't usually the way you think they are. Or the other person thinks and takes things you say and do in a completely different way.

Don't you agree?

Apologies, if it's complicating. bows

Ideas? Thoughts? I'm pretty open to opinions… please tell me what you think, but try and keep it PG thank you: )

And see you soon!


	6. Home Sweet Home

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

STILL don't own Naruto : (

-----------------------------------------------------

_All the things you told me…I remember every word._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Life is sudden.

Things happen so fast and so hard we don't know what's hit us until its come and gone. We regret so much, miss so many opportunities, open doors and chances come and go so swiftly that we can barely keep up.

There are too many times when we question the way things are, rethink decisions and ponder our motives. 'Why' is a question so frequently asked and answered so rarely, the word has lost all meaning. Too many times we can only wonder, years slip through our fingers like sand and paths appear and disappear so quickly we quite often lose our way.

What is your purpose?

We could possibly be here – live - for absolutely no reason at all, only to sample and taste the experiences, losses and gains life has to offer. Perhaps your sole reason to breathe is to protect the life of someone else. Fulfil a promise, live a dream, maybe even create another life or go on to bigger and better things, faraway places, and meet exotic and extraordinary people. Maybe _you_ are someone's reason to live.

Maybe…the _entire_ reason, every little action, every word said at a specific time in a specific place was meant to lead up to a certain event. You stopped for exactly nine seconds waiting for the lights to change, spent exactly five seconds wondering if you should go back and get your sunnies and exactly three seconds looking left and right to cross the road so that at the exact right moment you could push a stranger out of the way of a speeding car.

Were you meant to lose your life in doing so? Were you meant to make it out of the way in time? Nothing is really definitive. We can ask that question again and again; why? Why did I die for a stranger? Why did I live when it was obvious I should have died? We can repeat ourselves till the end of our time and still get no answer. Maybe there never will be, never was an answer to the questions we ask.

What _do_ I think?

Yes, we can lose ourselves in the swift currents of time; get separated from the path of our purpose. Yes, we might not always have the answer and maybe _never_ even find it. But sometimes it's the questions that matter more; maybe it's the times you _missed_ instead of having, that are more important. Sometimes those lost opportunities make their way back to the road and you get another chance, and when that time comes, it's up to _you_ to answer the question; to take it or not?

_That_ is what I think.

And that was what Sasuke _truly_ believed.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Even when I didn't want to hear it, I listened._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Naruto was glad he only had one class left; maths, which thankfully Sasuke did not take. He didn't think he could handle Sasuke staring at him all lesson with concern written in those lack-lustre orbs. Having a free period at the end of the day had its perks, meaning he could go home early on the three class Monday, and let's face it; he needed it.

Making his way to E Block as the bell rang Naruto nearly hit the roof when Kiba jumped on his back, rubbing his golden locks viciously with a curled fist.

"Ah! Kiba! I feel like my head's burning!" Naruto yelled, pushing the boy off him and fixing his glorious golden hair.

"Where were you at recess? You said you'd only be a minute, what did Orochimaru want?" Kiba asked all in the space of one breath.

"Oh nothing." Naruto lied, surprisingly smoothly. "He bumped into me in the office this morning and was just wondering why I was late."

Kiba scratched his nose. "Why didn't he ask you when he saw you in the office then?"

"I kind of ran out on him." Naruto smirked, "What's with twenty questions all of a sudden?" He asked, punching him playfully on the arm. He was _really_ getting tired of the act and just wanted to go to class then go home and sleep the whole thing off.

"Oh, fair enough." The dog boy smiled. "Well I'm off to bio! See ya tomorrow I guess!"

The brown haired boy waved and walked off down the hall. Naruto let out a sigh and made his way into the classroom. He was _not _looking forward to tomorrow. Because tomorrow meant chemistry and chemistry meant Mr. Orochimaru. Also, it didn't help that Sasuke would be there too…Naruto could just imagine the raven growling and glaring at the snake-man.

Why was it he thought Sasuke would act like that? He _had_ shown an amazing amount of emotion on the roof; anger _and_ annoyance all in the one conversation. Could Sasuke be…jealous? Protective? That was maybe a little more accurate. Oh it was too hot to be thinking so much.

Lunch came and Naruto headed home. The fifteen minute walk to his house was absolutely unbearable in thirty degree weather and by the time he arrived at the small two storey building he was sweating like a pig.

Naruto did _not_ live alone. He had no parents; both dying when he was very young and he had jumped from house to house for almost his entire life. He was very nearly seventeen and as such, unallowed by law to live alone without a proper guardian.

Naruto cursed the stupid law into oblivion. He lived with a man named Deidara who had no care or interest in anything Naruto had to say or liked to do. He was told to run errands fairly frequently and always needed to know what the young blonde was doing. Can't have Deidara looking like an incompetent guardian can we? Or no big fat pay check.

Naruto hated the man. He beat the young teen quite often for the smallest things and despite his casual appearance he could get _very_ angry, _very_ fast.

Naruto sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that day and opened the unlocked door. Deidara's dark blue SUV was parked in the drive, announcing the guardian was at home. Leaving his shoes and socks at the door he padded up the stairs and chucked his bag into his small room, holding nothing more than a king single bed, wardrobe with mirrors and a desk.

Making his way back downstairs for food he nearly ran headlong into Deidara. Forcing a small smile and stepping out of his way, Naruto eyed the fridge hungrily when he felt a strangely feminine (though no less strong, sadly) hand grasp his upper arm.

"Where is my mail Naruto?" The tall blonde asked smoothly. He was wearing dark pants and heavy boots, a half-dressy white shirt and his long hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Naruto inwardly cursed. He was supposed to head down to the post office on his way home and pick up a package Deidara had been expecting. He even had the ticket in his pocket…

"Well?" He asked coldly.

"Let me go down and get it now." Naruto said quickly, trying to twist out of the mans grasp.

"Not good for much are you?" Deidara sneered, the grip on Naruto's arm tightening. "This one simple thing and you can't even _remember_ to do it."

Deidara grabbed Naruto's other arm and pushed him roughly against the wall. Naruto unwillingly gasped as pain briefly ran down his spine.

"I feed you, clothe you, even send you to school and you can't do one _simple_ thing? Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…"

Naruto all of a sudden was feeling rebellious. _Enough_ of this! Hadn't he been harassed enough for one day? He was _not_ going to freeze up like all the other times, not like today. He still had _some_ pride.

Pushing himself off the wall with his legs, arms still pinned by the older man above him, Naruto launched himself forward biting the tender flesh of his shoulder. Deidara let out a noise between a grunt and a growl as Naruto held on tightly, straining his arms against the vice-like grip.

Deidara harshly shoved the boy to the ground, Naruto landed on his side at the man's feet, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"You little shit!" Deidara yelled and kicked the poor teen in the ribs so hard, he slammed against the wall, breath knocked from his lungs. The so-called guardian leant down and kneeled by the shaken teen who was gasping for breath, eyes tightly shut. It hurt to breathe and he didn't want to see the rage he knew was burning in Deidara's eyes.

"I got a call today." He whispered.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. One of his hands found its way to his aching ribs offering slight comfort. A call from who? Deidara and his fucking mind games…

"It seems a…colleague of mine, has taken a small interest in you…" The towering blonde pressed a thumb to the angry purple hickey on Naruto's neck. _Hard_.

Naruto whimpered and tried to move away from the pain, still dazed and out of breath but Deidara would have none of it. Rolling the poor boy on his back and kneeling on his stomach, effectively pinning his right arm and body to the floor, Deidara took the boys chin in his hand and turned to face him.

_Sasuke…_

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." He pushed his knee down on the boy's chest and Naruto swore he heard his ribs creak. "He told me…you ran away from him. That's very rude Naruto; I thought I taught you better than that."

More pressure.

Naruto's head thrashed painfully in the man's hand, he was feeling light headed and was struggling to fill his lungs with the precious oxygen he so sorely needed. His legs kicked feebly against the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, his left arm weakly pushing against the leg that held him down. He was losing his strength and darkness flickered at the edge of his vision. Naruto wouldn't last much longer, the pain…it was all he could think about.

_Sasuke…I…_

"You're making me look bad Naruto and I don't like that." Deidara smirked softly. "I hear anything about your behaviour that reflects badly upon me again and a sore chest will be the least of your worries."

The pressure suddenly lifted as Deidara stood and Naruto's head swum with the rush of oxygen to his brain and lungs. He turned slowly on his side gripping his aching ribs, his limbs too weak to move let alone support him and Naruto could only glare up at his guardian. He knew he looked pathetic, beaten, on the floor at his master's feet like some sort of dog.

_I…need you…_

"So ungrateful, Naruto." He said, drawing his leg back slightly. The last thing Naruto saw was a heavy boot then he knew no more.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Even when I didn't want to believe it, I accepted._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke had seen Naruto walking out of the school. He sat near the bottom oval which had a prime view across the whole front of the school. The dobe almost dragged his feet as he walked. Sasuke thought he'd be running from the school, finally free from his horrible day.

The raven contemplated following the boy home, maybe offering to talk or sit with him for a while but he realised how un-Sasuke like that was of him and besides, the blonde idiot would probably be too stubborn to talk about it, going on how their little meeting before had gone…

He wanted to be friends with Naruto again. He missed how they had been, he missed having the dobe as a friend, he just hadn't realised it until he saw him silently suffering.

Sasuke sighed and trudged up to the canteen, buying himself a bottle of coke. **(A/N I know! They sigh a lot! I know I do when I'm frustrated or deep in thought... Do you? No..? Sorry to slow you down, let's move in…)**

What was it about that blue eyed, blonde haired boy that made him feel so… defensive? Why did every time someone looked at Naruto sideways he felt himself silently (and sometimes not so silently) growl? Why did he find himself staring at those unruly golden locks and amazing blue eyes day after day?

He cared. That was all. He was a very old friend, they had grown up together. It was completely understandable to feel like that. Well…that's what Sasuke told himself anyway.

Taking his coke and sitting back out near the oval in the shade, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Why had Naruto not taken his offer to go home? What had he said again…? _No I…I still…_

Still what? He was probably talking about class, the dobe. Only _he_ would think about staying at school after being molested by a freaking teacher. But he had paused at first. Maybe that wasn't…what he was actually going to say?

Sasuke growled and shook his head. What did he know about him? The blonde haired idiot was _far _too stubborn to talk about his problems or ask for help. _Rrr!_ And that _snake!_ Touching Naruto like that! It made his blood _boil_ just _thinking_ about it! How could a _teacher_ take such a risk? Well…it was Orochimaru we were talking about; Sasuke wouldn't put it past him to try anything with anyone.

He had to protect him. Naruto was too shy, too stubborn and too proud to ask and probably accept any help, let alone from Sasuke too… Ok! That's it! Screw school, he _had_ to see if his friend was alright.

Sasuke walked down the winding path that led from the bottom oval and connected with the main path leading in and out of school. As he was about to turn down towards the main gates, the handsome teen suddenly stopped, realising he had no idea where Naruto lived.

He couldn't go and ask one of Naruto's friends, they'd get suspicious…they'd ask what was wrong, demand to know what Sasuke knew and possibly do what he himself was about to do. Sasuke instead, using his super brainy prodigy powers, went to the front office claiming to have Naruto's bag with the boy's puffer in it, explaining that Naruto had ran out of school and needed it, however Sasuke didn't know the boy's address and therefore couldn't get it to him.

They didn't know Naruto had a free period at the end of the day and that the boy didn't even _have_ asthma and somehow he doubted they'd look it up. The woman behind the desk, a dark haired, green eyed young lady quickly searched for the address, wrote it down and gave him the paper with a shy wink.

Sasuke held back the standard rolling eyes and instead flashed her a quick smile and took off, note in hand. Dawn St, Konoha…that was at least a fifteen minute walk from here, Sasuke noted, and he was not looking forward to it in this weather.

Almost twenty minutes later and feeling slightly sticky all over, Sasuke entered Dawn St, looking for the place he hoped Naruto was at. Finally reaching a small two storey house with a deep red letterbox and empty drive, Sasuke made his way up the stone steps and knocked on the plain door.

Naruto…you better be in there…

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Maybe things aren't as simple as right and wrong after all._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

It hadn't been too long. Sunlight streamed in through the window behind him and fell upon his beaten body, waking him with a pounding headache, sore ribs and momentary blindness.

Naruto heard a knock on the door. It sounded so far away…even though the kitchen was right next to the hallway. Where was Deidara? Why wasn't he answering the door? Naruto figured the person would soon go away…even so, he tried out his weary body.

Dragging himself along the floor and out of the burning sunlight, Naruto found he couldn't do much else. The two-metre movement tired him out incredibly and it felt like someone was pounding a hammer on the inside of his skull. He tried to push himself up but his arms gave out before he could even sit up straight and his vision swayed and blurred.

"Hey…" He rasped at whoever was at the door.

Naruto felt so incredibly weak, so unbelievably tired…he just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. **(1) **Resting his cheek against the cold floor he stared at the grey grout between the white tiles. A tear tickled its way slowly down his cheek and across his nose. Black silky locks and smoky dark eyes flew in his head.

"Help me…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and surrendered himself to the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Complex or not…I'm sure we could figure it out._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Will Sasuke find Naruto???? DUM! DUM! DUUUUUUM!!

This chapter was kind of short (I think) it's all I can really muster up in one shot.

Ever felt like that? I gave blood once and was doing great the whole way through but when they took the needle out I passed out, they said it was cos my blood pressure spiked.

I felt like I was sinking, I could hear voices calling my name and I hadn't even realised I'd passed out, it was the strangest feeling in my life, like I was aware of my subconscious or something. ANYWAY when I woke up I just wanted to sleep forever I was completely exhausted, but one of the women were like 'don't close your eyes' and I silently cursed her…but did it anyway : ) …and that's my story : D

Sasuke tends to think a lot more about if's and maybe's and is very unsure about reasons and time. Whereas Naruto is a lot more about other people and your outlook on how you live and die.

Anyone notice the start of last chapter…Naruto writes it as 'what can I say' whereas Sasuke writes it as 'what do I think'. Just thought it opened a bit more of their character, Naruto being outspoken (when he wants to be) and Sasuke being a bit more to himself.

And has anyone started wondering about the odd writing in betweens? All will be explained I assure you : )

Things get a bit more interesting next chapter promise! Faster moving I swear.

And thanks for all the favs and stuff

Really appreciate it : )


	7. Wounded Animal

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

-----------------------------------------------------

_This chapter is dedicated to Ulaire and the cookie-I-couldn't-save_

SOOO ANGRY!!! I WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER THEN ACCIDENTLY DELETED AND SAVED OVER IT!! 13 PAGES GONE!!

I give you the re-written version : ( (CRIES!!!)

And I STILL don't own Naruto!!! : (

-----------------------------------------------------

_Problem's don't seem as big when you share them._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been slamming on the door for the past five minutes but still no response. He even tried opening it but surprise, surprise, it was locked and he couldn't make out anything through the windows.

The weather had cooled considerably since his walk and an almost chill wind suddenly whipped through his hair. Turning away from the door and almost stomping down the drive, Sasuke stopped at the pavement, looking back on the small house for a moment before making his way home.

"Where are you dobe?" He muttered.

Another good fifteen minute walk from Naruto's, the Uchiha mansion was more of a house than a home. His older brother Itachi and cousin Obito were the only family members Sasuke had left. He lived with his brother in the oversized house and Obito sometimes gave him a lift to school, even though Sasuke had his own car, rides with Obito were the closest things to socialising Sasuke did.

Walking through the delicate wrought iron gates almost twenty minutes later, Sasuke took out a plain silver key and unlocked the door. Itachi was almost always away on business or just doing his own thing, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself, sometimes for as long as a month. Sasuke wasn't complaining, he liked his own space and it wasn't like money was an issue. Their family was basically swimming in the stuff.

Sasuke went upstairs and chucked his bag on the bed and changing into some fresher clothes. Walking downstairs to the first floor kitchen for a drink, **(A/N How many kitchens do they have? Guesses? Next chapter all will be revealed)** all Sasuke could think about was Naruto. He really hoped he was ok… That idiot was far too shy, too proud and too stubborn to ask for help and probably accept it even if it _was_ given.

Sighing a little and crossing the kitchen, Sasuke reached for the fridge handle, stopping when a sudden vibration in his pocket alerted him to an incoming call. Pulling out a sleek black flip phone he looked at the caller id; _Unknown_.

"Hello?" Sasuke said coolly.

"Little brother, long time no talk." Itachi said in that dead voice of his.

"What is it?"

"Just letting you know I'll be home tomorrow."

"It actually sounds like you care." Sasuke said in the same monotone.

"Oh, don't be like that." Itachi said humourlessly.

"Tomorrow then." Sasuke hung up. Only Itachi could tick him off over a conversation consisting of three whole sentences.

Grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge, Sasuke sat at the table, running his fingers down the smooth grooves along the glass bottle. Why was he so…so…_worried_ about the blonde? Why did he feel like he wanted to protect the idiot from all the bad things in the world?

He was his _friend_. He _cared_. That was all. He told himself for the millionth time. Twisting the cap off the bottle Sasuke sculled half the coke and thought no more about it.

-----------------------------------------------------

_So many things to apologize for…_

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke _early_. So early the sun hadn't even risen yet. His throat was absolutely parched and his head throbbed incessantly. Naruto hadn't had anything to drink for almost three days and the fridge stood mere metres away, taunting him with promises of all kinds of cool refreshing liquids.

His side ached from sleeping on tiles all night and he pulled himself up the wall wincing, Naruto hurt all over. He couldn't bend very far without a sharp spike of pain running down his sides, his head felt like a sledgehammer was pounding away inside his skull and the massive bruise on his side caused intense pain with even the slightest brush.

Naruto groaned and staggered over to the fridge on wobbly legs, thinking how much worse he could have been. Never had Deidara been so lax with his beatings, not that Naruto was complaining at all.

Taking a carton of orange juice from the door, he opened the lid and sculled from the bottle, the thick liquid leaving a slightly bitter aftertaste. Wiping his mouth, Naruto wandered towards the stairs. He looked up and then back down, mouthing a silent 'why me?' and slowly dragged himself up the stairs as painlessly as possible. (Which wasn't very painless at all)

Finally reaching his room, Naruto gingerly lowered himself into bed and set his alarm for seven a.m. He hoped none of his friends were feeling extra touchy at school; he couldn't handle anything physical today.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I never gave up on you…not completely…_

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke at seven a.m. sharp. He wanted to get to school early, confront Naruto and find out if he was alright. Knowing that the dobe most definitely wouldn't want to talk, Sasuke sighed and told himself he'd try anyway. He owed him at least that much.

Taking a quick shower and making a small breakfast of eggs, tomato and toast, Sasuke grabbed his keys and headed out at around seven thirty. Unlocking one of the garages out the front Sasuke got into his sleek black 2006 Mustang GT Convertible.

Not the flashiest car he could have bought, Sasuke quickly found himself liking the small car and had bought it on the spot, having gotten his P's a few months earlier.

Sitting in the comfortable leather seat he pulled out his flip phone and sent Obito a message saying he didn't need a lift today as he was leaving early. He quickly received a one word reply; _nerd._

Sasuke almost smirked and reversed out of the drive, the gates automatically closing behind him. He parked a little ways from the school, not wanting to get mobbed by fan girls after school or more importantly have them damage his car.

He grabbed the bag off his seat and got out, locking the car with the click of a button. Yawning a little and making his way down the street Sasuke didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shrill voiced, pink haired girl exclaimed, latching onto his arm.

Sasuke stiffened and ground out a stiff 'good morning'.

"Sasuke-kun, didn't you hear me calling you?" She pouted. Was that supposed to be cute? "What are you doing here so early? Do you come here this time always?" She asked with a quick glance at her watch.

Great, now she was going to stalk him. "No. I came early for some _alone_ time."

"Oh really? Well, you can come join me in art if you want…it'll be great! Come on, you can sit with me." The girl said, ignoring his obvious hint to get the hell away from him.

"I'll pass." Sasuke said coldly, silently thanking any gods he could name for having _finally_ arrived at the school gates. He pried Sakura's arm off him and walked away towards the bottom oval.

"Oh…well, I'll be in the art room ok Sasuke? I'll see you later; don't forget to pop by alright!" She yelled after him.

"As if." Sasuke muttered quietly.

Taking a seat in the shadow of the massive water tank outside C Block, Sasuke leant against the rough concrete exterior, staring up at the grey sky. He was _not _in the mood for a rainy day but he couldn't help thinking the mood wasn't going to get any better.

-----------------------------------------------------

_There was always hope somewhere…as painful as it was._

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke at exactly seven a.m. getting up at around quarter past until he finally plucked up enough willpower to drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom. This was the first time he'd got a good look at himself since yesterday.

If he thought the hickey was bad before, it now spread halfway up his neck, a dark violet colour and incredibly noticeable.

"How the _fuck_ am I supposed to cover that!?" Naruto shouted at the mirror. "Fucking Orochimaru! Fucking Deidara!"

If Deidara had heard him shouting that, a swollen hickey, aching ribs and a sore head would be _nothing_ compared with what he'd do to him.

Pulling up his shirt, Naruto saw his whole chest area was bruised but not too badly, except for his side where Deidara had kicked him. It was mostly a mesh of dark purple-black bruising, some parts a deep green-grey and at the bottom a sickly dark yellow surrounded the area.

Naruto almost felt sick looking at himself, so he lowered the shirt and examined his face. Lifting his golden bangs he noticed a slight bruising on his forehead where Deidara had last kicked him. Letting go of his hair, he saw covered it quite nicely.

Naruto got into the shower, losing track of time slightly and getting out half an hour later. Glancing at the clock briefly then doing a double take, Naruto jumped into action as fast as his body would allow.

"Ten to eight?! How long was I in the freaking shower!? Where did I put that scarf… books…books…"

Scrambling frantically around his room, Naruto gathered all his books and quickly wrapped a long black scarf around his neck, grabbed his keys and limped down the stairs. Slamming the door in his haste and making sure it was locked, Naruto left the house at eight' o'clock.

He tried for a run but instead managed only a slightly hampered jog.

"Can't be late to school, can't be late to school…" He muttered as he jogged.

It had been only five minutes and Naruto's lungs felt like they were on fire. He had to stop for a minute to catch his breath and hold the pain in his side at bay. The pills Naruto had taken earlier in the morning did absolutely nothing at all and his headache was back with a vengeance. He felt like his head was about to split open, if he didn't collapse from lack of air soon.

Pushing himself to hurry up and ignore the pain, Naruto held onto his bag with a death-grip, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose.

"Just one more street, _one more street…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

_I told myself…you weren't like that._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke with a start. He silently berated himself, rubbing his eyes viciously, how could he fall asleep waiting for Naruto?!

Glancing at the time on his phone Sasuke noted it was eight twenty. School started at eight twenty-five, meaning Naruto had five minutes to get here or Sasuke had missed him coming into the school when he'd dozed off.

Growling slightly, Sasuke decided he may as well wait. It didn't really matter if _he_ was late, Naruto on the other hand…

The entire front area of the school was empty, all the students had made their way up to the quad already and the teachers were probably in class or staff rooms. Suddenly Sasuke spotted a shock of brilliant blonde hair walking through the gates. He rose and shouldered his bag, wanting so badly to run to the dobe, shake him and yell at him to confide in him, be his friend. But Uchihas did not _run_, or _yell_ or _shake._

When Sasuke was about ten metres from his friend he noticed that something was…off. Even from this distance, the raven could see his friend's shoulders sag, as if his body could barely hold him up and even noticed the boy's heavy, uneven breathing.

All thoughts of shaking and yelling flew from his head and Sasuke inside was desperately worried.

"Hey dobe, what's wrong with you?" He said coolly, putting on his everyday nonchalant face.

"Nothing. I'm just…peachy." Naruto panted.

"What're you doing?"

"What's it look…like? Going to school. I thought…you Uchihas' were supposed…to be smart…" Naruto lurched forwards; even Sasuke could see he was exhausted.

"Dobe, maybe you should sit down." Sasuke could barely contain the worry in his voice.

Naruto brushed past Sasuke's hesitant outstretched hand. "I think I…can manage without your help. I have to…get to class on…time. I'm so close…"

Without warning, Naruto's eyes closed and he fell forward, being caught quickly by Sasuke.

"Naruto! _Naruto!_" Sasuke laid the boy on the ground. "Damn it! What's wrong with you? Wake up!"

Receiving no reply from the blonde, Sasuke started to panic. A light rain had begun to fall and Sasuke cursed softly. Lifting Naruto into his arms, Sasuke almost dropped him again when the boy groaned in pain. Sasuke unknowingly brushing against the boy's heavily bruised ribs.

Striding up the path calling to the unconscious boy every so often, Sasuke rushed into the office past the startled ladies behind the desk and gently lay Naruto on one of the two beds in the sick bay.

Shizune, one of the women from the front desk barged into the room.

"Naruto!" She kneeled next to the blonde, feeling his wrist for a pulse. "What happened?"

"He just collapsed coming through the gates." Sasuke replied, sick with worry for his friend.

Shizune lifted one of Naruto's bronzed eyelids, revealing a dull blue orb. "He's exhausted, must have ran to school or something. Give him a cup of water from the machine over there when he wakes up, I'd stay and do it myself but the front desk is _really_ understaffed today."

She rose and made her way to the door, stopping at the frame. "I'll call his guardian to come get him soon and send a note to your class…"

"No! I…" Sasuke almost yelled. He coughed, slightly embarrassed, "I mean…I can take him home. It'll save the time and hassle."

Shizune thought for a moment. "Well…I've always had a bit of a soft spot for Naruto and I don't really like the thought of Deidara coming up here…" She mumbled the last part.

_Deidara…_

"We all have a soft spot for Naruto." Sasuke said, pretending not to have heard the woman's last remark.

"Fine, you can take him home but be quick about it. _You_ still have class." And with that she left the room.

Sasuke stood and closed the door, grabbing a cup of water on his way back. "What did you do dobe?" He murmured fondly, placing the cup on the table beside him and kneeling by Naruto on the floor.

Stroking the soft golden locks and lightly twirling stray strands through his fingers, Sasuke looked over the angelic face of his old friend. The sun-kissed skin complimented his hair perfectly and long soft eyelashes sat serenely in a dark half circle while he slept.

Placing a hand gently on Naruto's side, Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when Naruto produced a loud groan, pain flittering briefly across his beautiful features. Watching Naruto's face carefully, Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it on his stomach, again the boy groaned, his breathing unsteady, eyes tightly shut.

Glancing at the door and making sure Naruto was still out of it, Sasuke pulled up the boys shirt and stifled a gasp. Semi-dark bruising covered his entire chest and the top of his stomach. A darker area on his side drew the raven's attention and he was almost sick at the mélange of nauseating bruising. It looked like someone had kicked the blonde and _hard_, probably more than once Sasuke surmised.

"Who did this to you?" He murmured, baffled.

Gently pulling the shirt back down, Sasuke's eyes travelled to the dark scarf around the blonde's neck. Carefully lifting his head and watching for any signs of the boy waking, Sasuke slowly unwound the soft material.

The hickey was at least twice the size and Sasuke growled ferociously. Had someone else…? He had to resist the urge to turn around and punch something…repeatedly. Sasuke felt his heart accelerate and breathing shorten in fury.

_Calm down…calm down… Naruto can tell me who did it…then, I will kill him._ _Yes,_ Sasuke thought, _butcher the bastard alive._

Sasuke wrapped the scarf back around Naruto's neck and proceeded to look for other areas of abuse. Nothing on his legs that Sasuke could see, he missed the head bruise and didn't want to risk waking the boy by turning him over so he had to assume that was it.

Laying his head on the side of the bed and resting a hand lightly on Naruto's arm, Sasuke closed his eyes, weariness suddenly washing over him in waves. It didn't last long though as Naruto all of a sudden bolted upright, unaware of his surroundings and inadvertently knocking away Sasuke's arm in his haste.

Scrambling back and leaning against the wall, hand on his aching side, Naruto's panicked eyes frantically searched the room, finally resting on Sasuke. He quickly dropped his arm and glared at the boy.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

"You passed out when you got to school dobe. You're lucky I was there." Sasuke said emotionlessly, standing.

Naruto also stood, albeit a little wobbly smacking away Sasuke's hand as he moved forward to help. "I don't need your charity." Naruto said coldly, leaning heavily against the wall.

He was like a wounded animal, backed into a corner with nowhere to go so he just lashed out. Sasuke could see the distrust, the fear in his eyes and he knew Naruto was confused and scared.

"Who did that? To your body?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto stiffened slightly then snarled, "You know _perfectly_ well Orochimaru-"

"Your side. The bruises. Who did it?"

"Don't get involved in things that don't concern you." Naruto growled, "That's all you Uchihas' do. Always got their own motive, not caring about anything but themselves…"

"And that's why I asked about _you."_ Sasuke stated, slightly amused at Naruto's rambling.

"I can look after myself, _thank you_." Naruto said stiffly.

"I can see that."

"It's a bit late to be caring now isn't it?! You're a real _friend_ aren't you? Catch me when I faint and all of a sudden we're best pals again?" Naruto's eyes were watering with pent-up tears but he held them back. "Think I'll just come running to you _now?_ This _is_ rich, the boy who left me suddenly turning around and wanting me back huh? Well it's not gunna happen!"

"Naruto look…I can explain that…It wasn't my choice…" Sasuke had to make Naruto listen. He just _had_ to. This could be his chance to explain everything.

Naruto didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear Sasuke's perfectly sound logic. He knew deep down there was some perfectly good reason Sasuke ditched him so many years ago but he didn't want to trust the Uchiha with his silky midnight locks and smoky dark eyes…Wait what? Naruto shook off the sudden digression, he couldn't let Sasuke back into his life again…his heart ached at the thought.

But he wanted so _badly_ to hear his words, sit with him and be friends once more. He was so lonely, and he needed that void in his heart filled that only Sasuke could. Would he regret it later if he did? That was almost positive and Naruto shied from the thought but then something steeled his heart, told him not to be afraid. He wanted Sasuke there, needed him, went _crazy_ for him.

"Come on…" Naruto muttered, pushing himself from the wall. He would hear the raven's reasoning when it better suited him.

Sasuke put an arm around the blonde's shoulders supporting his weak frame and surprisingly Naruto let him.

"I'm taking you home dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto proceeded to head right instead of left out the sick bay.

"I'm not going home." Naruto grumbled stubbornly.

"_Yes. You are._" Sasuke ground out, pulling on his friend's arm.

"I can't miss another day, look I'm _fine_. _Really._"

"If you wanted to go to chemistry so bad all you had to do was say so." Sasuke said smoothly and he felt Naruto stiffen. "That's what I thought. Come _on_…"

The blonde reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along, grumbling all the while under his breath. The temperature instantly dropped a few degrees as soon as they left the warm building and the rain had slowed to a misty drizzle, casting a ghostly curtain over everything.

They headed down the path out of school, the humidity in the air instantly fuzzing up their hair.

"You are _such_ a dobe." Sasuke murmured suddenly.

"Teme! Don't call me that."

"Well you are."

Naruto growled and turned to face Sasuke, a fierce retort died on his lips at the sight of those dark eyes somehow warm and was that…tenderness reflecting in those obsidian depths?

Sasuke turned to face the boy, wondering why the dobe had all of a sudden gone quiet, their faces mere inches apart. They both blushed slightly and turned away, walking silently for a while, that fresh rain smell surrounding them.

"I parked the car kinda far up the road." Sasuke broke the silence, staring ahead. "If you want I can run up and bring it down, if that's easier."

Naruto faced the boy and smiled then turned away. "Nah its cool, I _can_ walk you know. I'm not _completely_ useless."

"Sure."

"Am not!"

It continued like that for a while until they reached Sasuke's black mustang. The raven leant down a bit awkwardly to open the door, helping manoeuvre the blonde into his seat, all the while both unaware that their every movement was being closely watched.

"_They're close. …Why not? …Well in any case, they're definitely friends. …Is that so? Well that makes things a little more interesting then…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

_I think we all like…to paint a picture._

-----------------------------------------------------

WHO'S WATCHING NARUTO AND SASUKE?? AND WHYYYYY?!

I liked the original of this chapter better but alas… I idiotically saved over it. Sigh…

Didn't change the story or anything it was just…better written.

And yes, that is a phone conversation at the end. Kudos for all who guessed lol!

Hope I didn't leave TOO much of a cliffhanger…

Till next time

RFBR


	8. Hollow House

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

STILL don't own Naruto!!! : (

-----------------------------------------------------

_Words…words…too many words._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"Sasuke…I don't want to go home." Naruto said softly, refusing to look at the raven. "Why did I even come with you?" He whispered to himself.

Sasuke turned in his seat and took Naruto's chin gently in his hand, turning his face towards him.

"You need to start looking out for yourself." He said softly then let go of him and started the car. "So where to then?"

Naruto stared blankly at the raven. Did that…even happen? What was _that _anyway? His eyes were so soft, caring…

"_Dobe._" Sasuke said making Naruto bristle and the boy doubted he'd seen anything remotely _caring_ in those eyes.

"Teme! I said don't call me that."

"Well, am I taking you home?" Sasuke smirked, "Or somewhere else?" Why was he feeling so…_flirty_?

"Not home." Naruto muttered.

"I'll take you back to mine." Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder before performing a flawless U-turn. "Then I'll come pick you up after school and take you home, how's that?"

"Not giving me much of a choice are you?" Naruto grumbled and sunk lower in the comfortable leather seat.

Why was he complaining so much? He had a hot guy who was genuinely concerned about him taking him to his house. Argh! Naruto did _not_ just think that!

The rain was coming down hard now and Sasuke could barely see the road.

"Maybe we should wait till the rain dies down a little…" Naruto suggested.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke squinted slightly as if somehow helping him see the road more clearly.

All they could see was grey and white and the occasional headlights of another car. The small mustang was getting a little stuffy and Naruto wound down the window a bit, inhaling the crisp, fresh scent of rain.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"I said," Naruto shouted over the roar of rain pounding on the roof. "Are we nearly there yet!"

"Just a few more streets." The raven replied, the rain starting to slow slightly. "Not long at all."

Just as he had said, the mansion came into view a few moments later; a dull white triple story building with tall wrought iron gates and a lonely, morose look about the place.

"You live here by yourself?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sasuke drove them into the garage which automatically opened for him. Sasuke got out of the car and ran over to help Naruto out, who feebly pushed him away.

"I can walk on my own you know." He said stiffly, "Isn't it enough you're lending me your house for a while?"

"If you say so." Sasuke said coolly and straightened, leading the boy through a door at the back of the garage.

Naruto followed slowly, taking in every little detail of the Uchiha mansion. _So this is where Sasuke lives…_ he thought. The hallway they were currently walking through had a lifeless, cold sort of feeling that seemed to seep into his very bones and Naruto unconsciously hugged himself.

Coming out into the joined kitchen/lounge area, Naruto noticed the whole house seemed to have a very dark, cool colour theme. The floors were made of a deep red wood and creaked often under Naruto's feet, although Sasuke didn't make a sound.

Maybe he just knew where to tread.

The windows were a large rectangular shape with black frames and crystalline glass, not a streak or mark anywhere to be seen. Long heavy drapes a navy blue colour hung lifelessly beside them, letting a miserable weak light filter into the room, giving the whole environment a cold, sickly feeling.

There seemed to be no warmth in this house. It was as if everything happy and cheerful got sucked up by the dark furniture and cold atmosphere that hung heavily in the air. The place gave him the creeps.

"Hungry dobe?" Sasuke asked suddenly, hand resting on the fridge handle, staring at Naruto intently.

"Uh…no, I'm fine." Inside Naruto was starving but something about this house just made him skittish and his appetite had long since abandoned him.

"Ok, well, I have to get back to school then. Looks like I only have chemistry and English left so I shouldn't be too long." Sasuke walked up the stairs in the front lounge area, stopping halfway and beckoning for Naruto to follow him.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto murmured, staring at his hands as he walked.

"We were friends." Sasuke replied simply, stopping so suddenly Naruto nearly bumped into him.

He had been so busy staring at his fumbling hands that Naruto hadn't noticed how far down the hallway they had been walking along went; the boy could barely see the end. Thankfully they had stopped only a few metres from the landing and Naruto knew it would be more than easy to get lost in this place.

"This is my room." Sasuke said, pushing open the oaken door. "Stay here until I get back."

Naruto bridled a little at Sasuke's commanding tone but he let it go, instead taking in every inch of Sasuke's massive room. The floor was made of the same deep red floorboards the rest of the house was, yet somehow his room seemed warmer. A large three mirrored cupboard reaching to the ceiling took up half of one of the walls, the other half made up of a waist high desk made of glass.

His bed was at least a queen-size, with blue silky soft looking sheets and a fluffy white doona sat neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. There were two incredibly comfortable looking pillows, one white, the other blue and the headboard consisted of two dark wooden posts joined together by intricate iron curls.

A massive window taking up nearly the entire wall revealed a medium-sized balcony overlooking a beautifully kept garden below. A tall, thin door made of glass and again framed with a dark wood stood off to the side, as if tempting Naruto to go out onto the small ledge.

There was just something almost…otherworldly about this room Naruto just could _not_ put his finger on.

"I don't suggest leaving this room unless you get hungry, it's pretty easy to get lost and I don't really want you snooping around either. Not that there's anything to find really." Sasuke shrugged slightly. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room Naruto had overlooked, "There's a bathroom through there if you need it."

"I like your room." Naruto murmured, sitting on the edge of the luxurious bed.

"It looks a bit better now." Sasuke said softly, slowly making his way over to the blonde. "You should rest up…" Sasuke now stood in front of the boy and Naruto blushed slightly, realising how close they were.

"Uh…Sasuke…?" Naruto started but lost his voice as the other boys pale hand lightly touched the corner of his forehead, brushing the golden bangs away.

Sasuke bent down a little till he was eye level with Naruto, one hand leaning heavily on the bed beside the boy, their faces so close they could feel each others breath.

Naruto was absolutely speechless. What was Sasuke _doing?_ Why was he so damn _close?_ Not that he minded…his heart was racing, blood was pounding in his ears and he just wanted to lose himself in those obsidian depths… whoa what!? What was he _thinking!?!? _Ohhh!notenoughtimetobethinking,he'sdoingsomething…!

Sasuke brushed the hair back slowly, the sunshine strands silkily soft. He'd take that golden mop over his luxurious pillows any day. Ghosting his hand along the side of that tanned face slowly, Sasuke smirked slightly when he saw Naruto shiver at the touch. He ran his hand along the blonde's chin and back up the other side, resting with a thumb on his cheek and the rest of his pale fingers just below the ear.

Sasuke could see Naruto was stunned. The boy's cerulean eyes were twice their normal size and his perfect lips were slightly parted in surprise.

Sasuke leant forward until their lips _just_ touched. Not entirely a kiss yet, but the tiniest amount of pressure either end and it soon would be. Naruto frozen in shock, felt like his blood had turned to ice in his veins and everything was moving ten times slower than it should be.

"You look like death on legs." The raven whispered, their lips brushing slightly and Naruto shivered at the warm sensation, his heart crashing against his ribs.

Sasuke then smirked slightly, Naruto could see warmth and the tiniest amount of humour in the boy's dark eyes before he stood again and the moment was lost.

Naruto growled shakily. "Teme."

"If you get hungry just take anything you want from the downstairs kitchen. There's another one on the next floor up that's a bit better but you already know where the other one is." **(A/N TWO kitchens :D Anyone think there was more? Although I don't see why you need more than one…well…when in Rome…)**

Sasuke said casually then walked through the door and stopped as if suddenly deep in thought.

"Don't forget, we need to talk. About everything." His coal black eyes met slightly startled blues and he pulled close the door, leaving it slightly ajar. "Get some rest." Naruto heard Sasuke's slightly muffled voice say from the hall as he walked away.

The blonde sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, nearly sinking in the silk sheets. Naruto thought he wouldn't want a bed that…well, gave so much. Not knowing _why_ he thought that and sighing a little, the blonde took off his shoes and laid on his side, hugging the dark blue pillow and breathing in Sasuke's scent. He found himself missing the boy already, and he had only just left.

And what the _hell_ had just happened between them?? Naruto felt so…so…_alive_. His heart was absolutely racing; he couldn't explain how he felt really…it was just…exhilarating; those ten seconds that was so… intimate.

Naruto blushed as he thought this. Intimate? What were they? A couple or something? The boy shook off the absurd feeling and closed his eyes. But his racing heart just would _not_ slow down.

A very loud and sudden _click!_ echoed through the empty house and Naruto shot up from the bed. The pounding behind his ribs now in fright rather than excitement. The loud rumble of Sasuke's car leaving just minutes ago told Naruto the raven was no longer in the vicinity but he had _not_ heard it come back.

So who was this? Sasuke had said he lived alone.

Sitting completely still on the edge of the bed, grasping the sheets in a death-grip Naruto held his breath as he heard heavy footsteps, even from a floor up. The footsteps below ceased for a few moments before returning, getting louder until Naruto could hear someone thumping slowly up the stairs.

The boy was absolutely _frozen._ His mind was shouting at him to run, hide, do _something_! That this person was _not_ Sasuke. Every one of his senses screamed danger but his body just wouldn't comply.

The footsteps were close now. Incredibly close, just outside the room, until they all of a sudden stopped. Naruto almost jumped out his skin as he heard the creak of the door being pushed open slowly.

And he found himself wishing Sasuke had never left.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Actions speak so much louder…don't you think?_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Sorry this took a while to get up! I just started a new full time job so I might be a little while with the next chapter…but I doubt it cos I've been getting such nice reviews…

So for the loyal readers I will use my few hours after work to continue writing.

Well, I'll _try_.

Enjoy the chapter?

See you soon for the next one hopefully!


	9. Dangerous Waters

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

Thought I owe a bit of a shout out to my faithful reviewers:

_cluelessninja65_

_ulaire_

_Chibi Lucifer_

_moii-san_

and thank you _sooo_ much to everyone else who has reviewed!

**You guys keep me writing:D**

and will you look at that!? I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! : (

if I did, I'd totally rub it in everyone's face : D sigh… one can dream…

well without further ado…the short…Chapter 9; Dangerous Waters.

-----------------------------------------------------

_It's amazing…how little control we have over things._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"_You are sure? The Uzumaki boy and Sasuke?" _

"_They're close."_

"_They're not supposed to be close."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I said so, that's why."_

"_Well in any case…they're definitely friends."_

"_Not for much longer."_

"_Is that so? Well that makes things a little more interesting then…"_

"_Today. Don't be late."_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

It started to rain almost as soon as Sasuke was out of the drive. It felt like a sign something bad was going to happen. The clouds were ugly shades of grey, covering almost the entire sky and casting an unfriendly gloom over everything.

The not-light-but-not-heavy rain somehow created peaceful background music to the raven's thoughts.

What was he thinking leaning into Naruto like that? He had probably scared the blonde to death and the boy – never one to quickly pick up anything remotely subtle – had probably been confused as all hell.

But he had just looked so absolutely adorable! If only the dobe knew how enticing he was…but then again, there were two sides to _that_ coin. Not only did he attract Sasuke's eye, but also that snake Orochimaru's as well. The thought of that perverted bastard made Sasuke clutch the wheel almost painfully in anger. He had touched _his_ Naruto. That's right; let all be known that Naruto belonged to _him_.

And what an Uchiha owned, an Uchiha protected.

Sasuke didn't want to go back to school at all but only did so because he had told Shizune he would and he needn't worry too much about Naruto who was safe in his house, in his room…on his bed…

A flash of light and a blaring horn pushed Sasuke's heart into overdrive as he almost collided head-on with another car on the opposite side of the road. Swerving quickly out of the way and more than a little shaken with the near death experience, Sasuke drove more carefully into the school, parking in the area closest to the buildings.

He wouldn't die yet. He wouldn't leave Naruto in this world without him. He _wouldn't._

Shoving the keys in his pocket and quickly glancing at the time on his phone, the raven made his way to the last half of chemistry. Not bothering to knock on the door, Sasuke strode into the room; midnight locks slightly damp from the rain, and took his seat at the back of the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Uchiha." Orochimaru said coldly from the front of the class. Sasuke didn't answer. "And where is Mr. Uzumaki?"

Sasuke silently ground his teeth. "He's sick today."

The snake seemed to grin, but from the other end of the room Sasuke could not tell. Did that sick pedo enjoy seeing Naruto suffer or something?? The raven balled his fists.

He probably did.

"Your late note?" The pallid teacher asked suddenly.

"Talk to Shizune about it." Sasuke answered icily. He was _so_ not in the mood for this guy.

The class was, and had been for some time now, deathly silent. Waiting for the next move, the next piece to be played…

"Speak to me after class." Orochimaru said impassively. "I hope you don't show your other teachers such little respect." He then turned to the board and continued writing.

Sasuke silently snorted. Like that _filth_ cared an inch about anyone or anything other than himself.

Pulling out his book and a pen, he started to doodle in the back of his book, drawing nothing specific, just rough, haphazard lines and shapes while his mind wandered to Naruto…

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The bell signalling the end of class almost made the raven jump, and he coolly placed the book and pen in the bag and proceeded out the door after the rest of the class until a cold hand gripped his upper arm, dragging him back into the now empty room.

Roughly wresting his arm from the teacher's grasp, Sasuke glared into the man's lifeless, golden eyes as he closed the door.

"I thought I asked you to see me after class?" The snake-man said dispassionately.

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked impatiently, crossing his arms with a scowl.

Orochimaru gave a soft tut before placing a pallid hand on Sasuke's arm. The raven pulled his arm away viciously and stepped back.

"You think you can just do whatever you want?" Sasuke snarled softly, "You got another thing coming! I don't care if you are a teacher."

"Such fight…nothing like that _delicious_ blonde…"

Before even he had known it, Sasuke had the snake-like teacher by the throat against the back of the door, squeezing the life from him. Orochimaru grinned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist with bruising force and the raven had to let go or have the limb snapped.

"There is something about that boy…" The snake whispered in his ear, holding Sasuke in place with the fierce grip on his arm as the teen struggled for release. "So absolutely perfect…that neck, his body…tastes so delectable. And he just stood there…_and let me_."

Orochimaru laughed, a bitter laugh lacking any humour whatsoever and Sasuke almost bit his tongue off in fury. Of course he'd just stand there! That boy was easier to startle than a rabbit! And Sasuke knew for a _fact_ he didn't enjoy it.

"Is this all you wanted? To gloat?" Sasuke growled, pulling back and kneeing the man in the gut, higher than he had originally intended…

The teacher grunted, losing his grip on the teen and staggered slightly. Sasuke shoved his way past him and strode out the door but not before stopping and snarling in a dangerous voice;

"You touch Naruto…brush past him, even _look_ at him and I _swear_ you won't see anything _ever_ again."

Sasuke stormed out of the building absolutely shaking with rage.

The echo of his words danced in his head and he shuddered slightly at how close they were to Itachi's.

"Oh my god…" Sasuke stopped in the middle of the walkway, not even reacting to a student who bumped past him, making the raven lurch to the side. His eyes were unseeing as he remembered a crucial detail he had overlooked.

Sasuke snapped into action and bolted towards his car. Never had he run so fast in his life. His heart was thumping crazily and didn't help any when he forgot he had put his keys in his pocket, resulting in up-siding his bag and frantically searching through the books and odd pens before finally realising.

Spitting out curses at the keys and himself, Sasuke hurriedly swept all the items back in his bag and jumped in the car, almost side-swiping other teacher's and student's cars speeding out. His now soaking midnight bangs glued to his face in messy spikes and the raven brushed them impatiently from his eyes. Water trickled annoyingly down Sasuke's neck, distracting him as he manoeuvred the narrow suburban streets at almost seventy-five kilometres.

He had forgotten. _Damn_ _it!_ He had forgotten the phone call, the _fucking_ phone call!

-----

"_Little brother, long time no talk." Itachi said in that dead voice of his._

"_What is it?"_

"_Just letting you know I'll be home tomorrow."_

-----

Sasuke pounded his fist on the steering wheel. How could he forget something so damned _important?!_ Naruto was in danger. Sasuke just hoped his older brother wasn't home yet.

He had led the lamb straight to the slaughter.

-----------------------------------------------------

_But even in the midst of chaos, I put my hope in you._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Silly silly Sasuke!! How _could_ you forget?

Lol a lot of phone calls in this chap ne? Ok…only like two…but it's two more than usual tehe

SOOOOOOOOO sorry the chapter is so short!

I was going to make this one heaps long but I really wanted to end with a cliffhanger : P

The next chap I'll make super long ! promise!

And I'll try not to cliffy it too much heheh I know how you all like that :D

(Reviews make me update faster!!)

Till next time!

RFBR.


	10. How It Is, How I Feel

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

Reviews! Reviews! I got a fair few this round thank you all!

And again…don't. own…sniff…pull it together, I can do this!

... NARUTO!!

WAAAAAH!!

( here's the next chap: )

-----------------------------------------------------

_To this day, I still have no idea why._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

_Sasuke pounded his fist on the steering wheel. How could he forget something so damned important?! Naruto was in danger. Sasuke just hoped his older brother wasn't home yet. _

_He had led the lamb straight to the slaughter._

-----------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke…? No…this wasn't Sasuke at all._

Same black hair, same pallid skin, same dark eyes… but definitely _not_ Sasuke.

"How fortuitous to find you, of all people, in my house." The tall man said emotionlessly.

"W-who are you?" Naruto managed to blurt out, instantly defensive. There was just something about this man that told him to be wary. His every movement made, every word spoken was carefully noted and tucked away.

Naruto didn't like it.

This looked like a man who gave orders and instantly got results. He was wearing a dark suit which only accentuated his strong, demanding presence and Naruto couldn't shake the fear this man instilled in him.

The blonde shivered unconsciously.

"Brother didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt." The older man said monotonously.

"Sasuke?"

"How much hasn't he told you I wonder."

"About what?" Despite the dangerous aura of the situation, Naruto felt Itachi strum that chord of curiosity in him and wondered what the man was talking about.

Itachi took a step forward and Naruto scrambled back a little on the bed, every muscle in his body tensed and ready for fight or flight. Although… Naruto doubted very much he could get any sort of hit in that would really matter unless luck somehow spectacularly intervened at exactly the right moment.

…unlikely.

"Are you scared of me? Naruto?"

"How do you know my name?" The blonde almost shouted. This guy was just getting creepier by the second.

He cast a not-too-subtle glance over his shoulder at the window, contemplating flight. No matter how curious the conversation, Naruto doubted he'd appreciate it much if he was dead.

Thinking back to the quick tour from Sasuke, Naruto recalled the balcony wasn't _too_ high up. High enough to possibly hurt yourself quite seriously but not that far it was life-threatening…he hoped. From where he was sitting, the blonde couldn't see any sort of marker hinting the height from below.

He had considered making a run for it past Sasuke's older brother but that seemed as close to suicide as it got. Why hadn't Sasuke told him his weird brother would be home?

Had he purposely…was it all just an act?

Naruto forced himself not to tear up in front of the stoic man, so like but unlike Sasuke. He would figure out the details later, when he was anywhere but _here_.

"You didn't think I would know you? Sasuke's little childhood friend?" Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He never stopped talking about you."

"When we were kids…?" Naruto tried to stall the man with small conversation until he was distracted enough so that the teen could escape.

"You were a brat then and you're a brat now." Itachi took another step forward and Naruto stumbled back off the bed, standing quickly. He was wound tight as a spring, ready for anything.

The rain was suddenly deafening as the wind drove it against the glass in hazy sheets. That might be a bit of a problem, Naruto thought. While running onto and off of the wet tiles, the chances of slipping and being captured or hurt were high. However, on the other hand…the landing promised to be a bit softer.

"So!? What did I do to you? What's your problem?!" Naruto shouted, suddenly feeling brave. Maybe if he goaded Itachi into action, he would then at least be ready for it. "What do you even want?"

"He doesn't shut up, does he?" A voice observed from the doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------

end of chappie!!

LOL jokes…

you'd all kill me if I ended it there right:P

Sorry for the interruption, let's keep going! XD

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mouth fell open. How long he had been standing there, Naruto had no idea, what _he_ was even doing here, the blonde couldn't even _begin_ to contemplate. But he'd know that obnoxious attitude anywhere.

He just wanted to smack that smug smirk right off the bastard's face.

"Deidara?! The _hell_ are you doing here!?" Naruto shouted furiously, balling his fists.

"Oh you know…a little of this, a little of that." He pushed himself off the doorframe and strode towards Naruto, now outnumbered and _definitely_ outmuscled.

Taking the chance while he still had one, the blonde turned on his heel and made a dash for the door to the balcony, only to be yanked back by a grip of steel by the scruff of his neck and slammed into the ceiling-high window.

Naruto groaned when his head made contact with the glass, momentarily seeing stars. Itachi now held him by the throat, the icy condensation from the window dripping down his neck and soaking his hair. Naruto shivered.

"What's the rush?" Itachi asked coldly.

Dazed and half-strangled, Naruto squirmed in the man's grasp, eyeing Deidara carefully, who still stood over near the door. The grip around his neck wasn't cutting off his air supply but Naruto could feel the thin skin bruising already.

What he wouldn't give for this nightmare to be over, know what was going on…see Sasuke…

Naruto closed his eyes, hands clutching at the arm that pinned him to the window. All he could think about was Sasuke.

Sasuke and his dark hair and deep eyes…Sasuke and his smug little smirks and superior attitude…Sasuke and their almost-kiss… Naruto had no doubt now. He liked Sasuke, more than a friend. He didn't question it at all, didn't question if it was wrong to be gay, to feel that way about his best friend. Didn't question if Sasuke felt that way too or not but…

_He said…he promised he would…look out for me…_

A tear escaped from the corner of his eye and Itachi pushed the liquid away forcefully.

"What's this? Scared?"

Naruto angrily locked eyes with the cold blooded man, growling slightly, all traces of teary eyes gone.

Naruto was angry. He was angry that this…this _man_ had stalked into the room, pretending to _know_ him, threaten and hurt him. He was angry he could do nothing about it and he was even a little angry at Sasuke. Why did he leave him again? Was this mess somehow his the ravens fault…?

Even if it was…Naruto was sure Sasuke meant no harm upon him. Thinking back on how he reacted…with Orochimaru and when Naruto collapsed in school, saw the bruises…of course Sasuke cared about him.

And even though, unintentionally or not through his actions, no matter how much Sasuke hurt him…there would always be a part of Naruto that would forgive him. Because Naruto would always see Sasuke as his friend. _Always. _No matter what.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard.

Deidara turned to the door, not moving from his position, arms crossed and a slightly curious look on his face. Whereas Itachi didn't move at all, quite the contrary, he stared intently into Naruto's eyes, the grip on his neck slightly tighter and the blonde was torn between the curious thumping getting louder and the pain from his captor. He could now feel every breath he drew, rasping through his throat.

The thumping got louder and faster until a blur of black hair burst into the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted desperately, noticing the position the blonde was in. _I'm too late! Damn it!_

Shoulders heaving with the exertion of running at full speed through the house and his mind trained entirely on Naruto, Sasuke didn't see Deidara until the man had the raven's arms wound tightly with his.

"Let me go! _Hey!_ Naruto!" Sasuke struggled against his captor until his arms were twisted painfully in the wrong direction and Sasuke barely muffled a scream, his legs threatening to give out beneath him.

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto yelled from the other side of the room, thrashing suddenly in Itachi's grip.

_He does care! He came…he came for me…_

"Now let's all calm down." A strangled groan burst from Naruto as the powerful hand that gripped his neck tightened viciously. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen now, would we _Sasuke?"_

"Let him go you _bastard_!" Sasuke tried to throw himself at Itachi but the hold on his arms were like steel and his shoulders felt like they were ripping from their sockets. He ground his teeth together, and thought of Naruto.

"What a racquet." Deidara said and pushed the raven to the floor, landing painfully on his knees.

"Stop it Itachi!" Sasuke shouted dangerously, but the older sibling merely ignored him.

"Deidara!" Naruto gasped, eyes barely open, "Get…the _fuck…away_ from him!"

Couldn't he see Sasuke was suffering?? He had to do _something_. Naruto couldn't just watch and let him get hurt…

"I don't think you're in any position to tell _me_ what to do."

"Again…with that…cocky attitude." Naruto spat.

"And you as well. I guess you never learnt your lesson."

"Naruto, you know this guy?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He…I…" Naruto felt exhausted, breathing was becoming a luxury he could barely afford and he couldn't, and didn't really want to explain the whole story to Sasuke now.

"Well there…you did _one_ thing I said." Deidara said with contempt. **( A/N he means not telling anyone about him beating poor, defenceless little Naruto :( )**

Naruto lowered his head, half in shame and half in exhaustion. Sasuke noticed this and his eyes widened. Itachi was simply watching the scene unfold.

"_YOU!?"_ Sasuke growled, turning as much as he could in the man's hold. "_You_ did all that to Naruto?! The bruises…the…you _beat him?_!"

Sasuke was thrashing violently now and Deidara hit him painfully across the back of the head with his elbow, making the raven gasp and fall forward. Now hanging limply in his captor's hold, eyes to the floor, stunned and panting.

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto shouted desperately, triggering a coughing fit draining what little energy he had and left the blonde gasping for air.

"Are you going to tell him or should I little brother?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sasuke lifted his head; feeling like it weighed a tonne, so he could glare at his brother. Although his glazed eyes and position from the floor made him look more pitiful than intimidating.

He needed to do something and quick! It looked like Naruto wouldn't hold out much longer and this could get real ugly real quick if he wasn't careful…

"What's he…talking about…?" Naruto gasped, his grip on Itachi's arm now loose. "Sasuke…?"

The room was silent except for the occasional lash of rain against the window and Naruto's laboured breathing. Sasuke could hear it from the other side of the room…

"Well?" Itachi said coolly. "Are you going to tell him?"

Silence greeted his question. Sasuke lacked the concentration to speak coherently, his head was absolutely _pounding_ and he just couldn't find the words to answer.

"Are you going to tell _poor_ Naruto here, that you are responsible for his death?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his grip on Itachi's arm scrabbled desperately against his hold. Sasuke couldn't stop his jaw dropping in fear for his friend, incredulity at his brother and desperation to stop, just stop everything.

"You want to kill me?!" Naruto wheezed.

"It's all Sasuke's fault of course." Itachi said smoothly.

"Why? How? …Sasuke…what's he…talking about? I thought…" Naruto lowered his head.

_So it is his fault…funny…I don't hate him. I forgive you Sasuke…anything you do I forgive you. I know it's much more than you probably deserve…and you hurt me so much all those years…but that's just…how I feel about you…_

"Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Sasuke felt a desperate fire run through his weary body and he struggled weakly against the arms that held him. "He's just playing mind games!"

Deidara drew back and kicked Sasuke with all his strength. The blow landed at the bottom of his ribs and Sasuke felt the breath get knocked from his lungs. The pain was intense and the raven, again hung limp in his hold until Deidara pushed him away as if suddenly disgusted, kicking the young teen repeatedly in the back and sides.

"Sasuke!" Naruto managed to yell and in his desperate throes landed a kick to Itachi's leg.

The man growled and if Naruto thought he was scary before… The pale hand around Naruto's throat tightened and Itachi roughly slammed the boy's head against the glass again.

The breath again rasping in his bruised throat, Naruto felt dizzy and sick. Blinking away the sudden double vision, he saw Sasuke on the ground, even from here Naruto could see him shaking and panting for breath, eyes tightly screwed shut, too tired to get up or fight back.

"Deidara! Stop! Stop it!" Naruto screamed, leaning slightly past Itachi to watch the barbaric scene.

With one last kick and an _almost_ inaudible whimper from Sasuke, Deidara stood over the raven's overcome body and pushed him with his foot none-too-gently onto his back.

Naruto couldn't bear watching his friend in pain. He would gladly take the beating for Sasuke in a _heartbeat_ if it would spare him. It was killing the blonde…every pained whimper, every desperate breath; every shake of his body was like a knife twisting in Naruto's heart.

It was worse than dying.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. His whole body ached and stung, darkness flickered at the edge of his vision and he could barely keep his eyes open. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move and it hurt to just be in this mess, for it to have come down to…_this_…

God! He was disgusted with himself! He couldn't even protect himself let alone Naruto! Tears of frustration welled in Sasuke's eyes. He was _worthless!_

Sasuke half-turned the top half of his body, reaching out weakly to his friend.

_I didn't mean for this…Naruto…I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to keep you safe from all the bad things in the world, I wanted to see you laugh and smile like you used to…I want to hold you, hear you breathe, watch you sleep…_

_I like you Naruto…more than what I let on…It would mean more than anything in this entire world if you would let me do that…forgive me Naruto._ _ I'm sorry…_

Deidara stepped on the outstretched hand and the raven winced, pulling the abused limb back to his chest and looking away.

"He never told you I take it then?" Itachi said, not expecting an answer from the blonde who was staring heartbroken at his friend sprawled on the ground in the shadow of his abusive so-called _loving_ _guardian_.

_Guardian!? Love!? Ha! The words stuck in his throat!_

"I warned him…all he had to do…was stay. away. from _you_."

_Stay away…from me?_

"And he couldn't even do that. Although I must give him _some_ credit. How many years did it take for him to cross me? Foolish little brother, when will you learn?"

_Is that why…he never came that day? He…he ignored me…all those years?_

"But he's crossed the line. Disregarded the warning. Broke the rules."

_What warning?_ _What rules?_

Itachi made a sign to Deidara and the man knelt, roughly grabbing a handful of Sasuke's hair and lifting his head. The boy's eyes were half cast and Naruto could tell he was only semi-conscious.

_Was he holding on…for me? Oh Sasuke…why didn't you just tell me?_

"You are going to watch me kill your best friend in front of your very eyes." Itachi said monotonously to his brother.

Somewhere deep in the vaults of his mind, Sasuke heard this and he forced his last reserve of strength back into his body and mind.

"Know that it was _you_ who caused his death, with your blatant disrespect and indifference to my orders. Here's a first hand lesson _little brother_. Be sure to take notes so you don't screw it up again."

Itachi slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a large black switchblade. Flipping out the blade with a loud click, Sasuke's brain went into overdrive.

Using strength he didn't know he had anymore, he quickly turned, ripping the grip from his hair and kicked out Deidara's legs from under him. The man went down with a surprised grunt and Sasuke jumped to his feet, swaying only slightly and made a break for his blonde.

Itachi watched his little brother amusingly with his desperate attempts and placed the blade at Naruto's neck, pressing slightly, releasing a small bead of blood that created a crimson track down his throat and never once taking his eyes from Sasuke's.

The raven froze mid stride, rocking forward slightly with spare momentum and scowling at his older brother while Naruto whimpered in his grasp, eyes wide and fearful.

Hearing Deidara getting to his feet behind him, Sasuke spun around, now facing the angry blonde.

"You little shit! You'll pay for that one." He growled.

Sasuke inwardly cursed. Stuck between the short-tempered Deidara and his psychopathic hostage-holding, knife-wielding brother probably wasn't the best place to be.

Why hadn't he thought this through??

-----------------------------------------------------

_Why isn't important…reasons, mistakes, results aren't important…you are._

-----------------------------------------------------

I wrote this whole chapter in one go. ( And yes this is the _actual_ ending of the chapter lol how many people got angry at the middle fake break ? )

I was going to keep going but I'm still not sure about the ending, which is coming up soon…though I am tossing up between a few ideas…

See you soon kiddies!

And thank you for all the lovely reviews : )

RFBR.


	11. Beaten Down By Reason

-1_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

I am _SO_ sorry for such a late update.

I really tried to get it up super fast but I been working my new job and it's very tiring and I've been thinking on ideas for my next story, which will be set in ninja times and has a very original storyline. (Well _I_ think so..) Based on a new jutsu Sasuke created called the Soul Stalker Jutsu and he tests it out and stuff and stuff and I don't wanna give away the storyline too much.

Sound interesting?

Well onto _this_ story lol which will be over in about another three or so chapters I'm thinking… so enjoy it while it lasts people!

And thank you again for all the reviews and favs and stuff :D

-----------------------------------------------------

_So many things I never said…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

"_You are going to watch me kill your best friend in front of your very eyes." Itachi said monotonously to his brother._

_Somewhere deep in the vaults of his mind, Sasuke heard this and he forced his last reserve of strength back into his body and mind._

"_Know that it was you who caused his death, with your blatant disrespect and indifference to my orders. Here's a first hand lesson little brother. Be sure to take notes so you don't screw it up again."_

_Itachi slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a large black switchblade. Flipping out the blade with a loud click, Sasuke's brain went into overdrive._

_Using strength he didn't know he had anymore, he quickly turned, ripping the grip from his hair and kicked out Deidara's legs from under him. The man went down with a surprised grunt and Sasuke jumped to his feet, swaying only slightly and made a break for his blonde._

_Itachi watched his little brother amusingly with his desperate attempts and placed the blade at Naruto's neck, pressing slightly, releasing a small bead of blood that created a crimson track down his throat and never once taking his eyes from Sasuke's._

_The raven froze mid stride, rocking forward slightly with spare momentum and scowling at his older brother while Naruto whimpered in his grasp, eyes wide and fearful._

_Hearing Deidara getting to his feet behind him, Sasuke spun around, now facing the angry blonde._

"_You little shit! You'll pay for that one." He growled._

_Sasuke inwardly cursed. Stuck between the short-tempered Deidara and his psychopathic hostage-holding, knife-wielding brother probably wasn't the best place to be._

_Why hadn't he thought this through??_

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had to think fast. Very, very fast.

The advancing Deidara was Sasuke's problem. Itachi and the knife to his throat was Naruto's problem. Solutions…solutions… Sasuke needed one and quick.

Should he take out Deidara first, hoping Itachi would merely look on and watch? Or should he take care of Itachi somehow and get Naruto away from his dangerous brother?

If he chose to go after Deidara first, Sasuke had to be pretty confident of his fighting abilities, in which he was earlier unable to display and…well…ended up face first on the floor… But…details, details people.

_Or_ he could go after Itachi. Who could slit Naruto's throat at the slightest provocation. Sasuke was surprised the man hadn't already killed the boy. Wasn't that the whole reason he was here? But Sasuke wasn't complaining about this minor conflicting detail, Naruto was still alive, there was still hope. However, attacking Itachi left too much to chance and Sasuke doubted Deidara would just stand back and wait his turn. And anyway, Itachi far outdid his little brother in physical combat. He knew _that_ first hand.

The young raven scowled and stared down Deidara. He would take out this guy and then save Naruto, hoping the boy could hold on a little longer and his older brother wouldn't get bored and kill his friend on a whim.

Deidara growled and launched himself at the young teen. Sasuke hastily jumped to the side, slightly shocked at the move. The blonde man was angry, which made his moves more clumsy but also more powerful. Sasuke could use that to his advantage, using a more defensive and strategic way of fighting. He would goad his opponent into foreseeable moves and then dodge and counter accordingly.

At least, he hoped so.

Quickly sidestepping another ferocious leap at him, Sasuke was a little too slow and Deidara's shoulder struck a glancing blow on his arm. Stumbling, off balanced and surprised at the unexpected hit, Deidara easily caught the boy with a wide sweep of his closed fist, knocking Sasuke in the shoulder blade sending him rolling across the floor and slamming into his mirrored cupboards.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. It sounded like he was at the bottom of a well…

The raven could feel the sharp pain in his back as he lay in a heap on the floor, the wind knocked from his lungs. The old pain from Deidara's previous beating sent shockwaves through his system and Sasuke shut his eyes and groaned, trying to keep it all at bay.

"Sasuke get up! Get up!"

He could dully hear the angry man's approaching footsteps and Sasuke forced his eyes open and his weary body to its feet. He tried to raise his arm in a fighting stance, at least be ready for his opponent, when he felt a sudden vicious pain in the back of his shoulder and his right arm jarred.

Hissing through his teeth, Sasuke quickly learnt he couldn't raise the limb very far or let it roll very easily in its socket, each movement releasing small bursts of intense pain.

They were on the other side of the room now, closer to the door and Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, hoping to anything he could name Itachi hadn't slaughtered his secret love yet.

The blonde was still in Itachi's hold, still as a statue, eyes wide in fear for his friend and arms hanging weakly at his side. The small cut on his throat had stopped bleeding and the thin track of blood had dried a deep crimson colour.

The moments distraction was enough for Deidara and the man aimed kick at the boy's head. Sasuke, at the last moment, raised his arms desperately to block the blow. His arm protested violently but the move worked, just not as well as he had hoped.

The blow hit powerfully, so much so that Sasuke was knocked straight on his back to the ground, stunned. Wincing as he leaned on his sore shoulder, Sasuke rolled to the side just in time to avoid a heavy boot and jumped to his feet.

He wouldn't be able to do this on his own. Sasuke couldn't beat this guy with brute strength. He had learnt that his dodge-and-counter strategy would _not_ work at all and the boy was quickly tiring. He still had to get Itachi away from his dobe…

Dodging a few wildly thrown punches and jumping back from the angry man, Sasuke searched his room frantically for anything heavy or particularly hard to hurt the man. He just needed to knock him out, he really didn't want it to come down to more than that even though Deidara _clearly_ did _not_ feel the same.

They were getting closer to his bed and Sasuke saw his square alarm clock on the counter. He knew it wasn't very big or particularly dangerous but the item had potential (and corners!) and could buy him some time.

Swinging a kick at the man forced him into a defensive position and Sasuke used the distraction to quickly turn and yank it away from the wall. Grabbing the square clock, Sasuke spun and slammed it across Deidara's head. The man turned with the force of impact and Sasuke lost the clock with the clumsy swing, clattering to the floor near their feet.

Panting and clutching his now throbbing shoulder, Sasuke waited for the man to go down. He waited…and waited…until Deidara calmly turned to the young teen, a very slow red spreading through his blonde hair, but he did _not_ go down.

"How the hell are you still standing!?" Sasuke panted incredulously.

"It'll take more than that to get _me_ down and out." The blonde man said calmly, although Sasuke could tell he was absolutely _livid._

With speed like a striking snake, Deidara had grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and threw him with so much force, he landed _above_ his fragile desk, hitting the wall _hard_ and shattering the glass as he fell.

"_SASUKE!"_ Naruto shouted from the other side of the room, grabbing the arm that held the switchblade, trying to force it away from his throat.

"There is nothing you can do." Itachi said coldly, not budging an inch from the squirming teen's struggles.

"_My friend_," He ground out, "your _brother_ is going to _die_ you bastard! Don't you care!? _Let me go!!_"

Sasuke could feel the broken glass beneath him, digging uncomfortably into his back, not piercing his flesh…_yet_. He felt dozens of stinging pains in his arms and legs but nothing too bad. He could feel the odd hot sensation of blood sliding across his skin, more irritating than anything.

More than a little dazed, Sasuke forced his swimming vision into focus and much needed oxygen into his starved lungs, panting in great gasps like a fish out of water. The pain…it was so much and yet…it was _nothing_ compared to Naruto. He could hold it off…just a little while longer…

He had to end this _now_. Already he could feel the darkness pulling him down, his eyelids felt heavy and his body cried for rest. But he couldn't stop. Not when he was so close, all this couldn't be for nothing…

Rolling his head weakly to the side he could hear Deidara approaching him again. Sasuke could hear Naruto thrashing around on the other side of the room, occasionally kicking the wall behind him in his throes.

_Damn it Naruto! Stop struggling! Can't you see he'll kill you?!_

Deidara was now standing over the exhausted Sasuke. Lowering himself so the blonde was kneeling, straddling the boys legs, he grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him up to face him. Sasuke limply followed the action, eyes again half cast, the world spinning around him.

"This is where it ends for you boy." He said with a smile that lacked any kind of warmth. Deidara shifted and pulled out a small knife from his back pocket.

"I was going to save this for that waste of skin over there but I guess you'll do. This is where you die."

Sasuke's heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't die here, he _wouldn't _die. Not here. Naruto needed him. And as long as he did, Sasuke couldn't let it all end. Not yet.

Desperately fumbling for anything within arms reach, Sasuke's hand came across a large shard of glass. Straining to see out of his peripheral vision, he picked up the piece from his awkward position, steeling himself before he firmly grasped the shard.

The sharp glass instantly cut into his hand, blood running annoyingly down his arm in thick red rivers, but he needed a firm grip else he lose it and his chance to save his love.

"Not if I get you first." Sasuke gasped and pushed the shard home into the man's shoulder just below the collarbone.

Deidara grunted as the splinter of glass drove almost all the way in. Sasuke had been aiming for his throat but he lacked the coordination right now to get it as perfect as he otherwise would have. Blood coursed freely from the wound, quickly staining the man's white shirt, creating a horrific change of colour.

Sasuke pushed the man off him and rose shakily to his feet, swaying slightly, his life blood dripping steadily from his hand with a soft patter to stain the glass below him. Deidara was still conscious, fingering the glass piercing his body, contemplating whether or not to take it out and kill the annoying brat or leave it in and kill him.

Mustering up strength in his lower leg, Sasuke drew back and kicked the blonde hard in the head. Deidara made a small whine-like sound before his head hit the floor with a dull thud and he passed out. Sasuke almost toppled over the body as the kick outbalanced him and drained him almost completely.

Staggering into the center of the room, onyx eyes fixed firmly on onyx, Sasuke drew a deep breath. He was exhausted and it showed; his shoulders slumped as if he could barely support his own weight, he was swaying almost alarmingly and blood covered his right forearm, still dripping from the steadily bleeding wound in his hand.

"Let…him _go_." Sasuke growled.

"That doesn't work on me little brother." Itachi replied monotonously.

"Let him go!" Sasuke repeated.

Itachi frowned. "This isn't amusing Sasuke."

"You think this is fucking amusing?!"

Itachi didn't answer. He stared at his younger brother calmly, emotionlessly whereas Sasuke's face was a mixture of livid anger and barely contained pain.

"Just get out of here Sasuke! While you can…this sick bastard probably won't care if he kills you too…"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Sasuke I…just do it, _please!_" Naruto looked away, he didn't want Sasuke to see him cry.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, staring out the window.

Naruto, surprised, turned to face his old raven-haired friend, tear tracks clearly visible down the boys face.

"I'm…I'm really sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't want to…I…."

Sasuke couldn't say anymore, eyes downcast, tears threatening to fall. If Itachi was going to kill him…if Sasuke really couldn't save him…he had to let him know, before the end…

"You are pathetic little brother." Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke clenched his left fist tightly, his injured arm and hand hanging loosely. "Shut up." He growled.

"It is too late for him now, you sealed his fate."

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke ran at his brother, all rational thought leaving his head. He had to save him, he _had_ to, _he had too!_

"_No! Sasuke! Don't!_" Naruto yelled, his voice breaking in near hysterics.

Itachi let go of Naruto and stepped away from the blonde. Naruto, not expecting this confusing turn of events, slid limply to the ground, hacking as his throat was freed from his cruel grip.

Itachi turned slightly, so slowly it looked effortless, it looked so careless, so easy…he caught his brother in an embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I know you know I felt that way, but it's not the same…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Cliffy? This could be exactly how it looks like …or it might not be.

Is Itachi good? Did he miss poor Sasu-wasu??

Next chapter coming as soon as I possibly can : )

And again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. It's nice to see people interested in my work.

RFBR.


	12. One Day, Naruto

-1_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

I'm not sorry about the late update. It seems no one loves me anymore : (

And no one told me if my next story was interesting or not. I'm hurt. Really. A handful of reviews, if that. (thank you those who did)

I'm feeling morose, reflective. Does it show?

-----------------------------------------------------

_You needed to hear it too._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

"_I love you Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, staring out the window. _

_Naruto, surprised, turned to face his old raven-haired friend, tear tracks clearly visible down the boys face. _

"_I'm…I'm really sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't want to…I…."_

_Sasuke couldn't say anymore, eyes downcast, tears threatening to fall. If Itachi was going to kill him…if Sasuke really couldn't save him…he had to let him know, before the end…_

"_You are pathetic little brother." Itachi said coldly._

_Sasuke clenched his left fist tightly, his injured arm and hand hanging loosely. "Shut up." He growled._

"_It is too late for him now, you sealed his fate."_

"Shut up_!" Sasuke ran at his brother, all rational thought leaving his head. He had to save him, he _had_ to, _he had too

"_No! _Sasuke_! Don't!" Naruto yelled, his voice breaking in near hysterics._

_Itachi let go of Naruto and stepped away from the blonde. Naruto, not expecting this confusing turn of events, slid limply to the ground, hacking as his throat was freed from his cruel grip._

_Itachi turned slightly, so slowly it looked effortless, it looked so careless, so easy…he caught his brother in an embrace. _

-----------------------------------------------------

It was Autumn.

Naruto had always loved autumn; the season of change. When the weather turned cool and the leaves turned gold. When everything seemed to transform, something always happening, something always altering from its normality.

When the sun was still bright and the wind still strong, holding onto everything warm and good from the past season, getting ready for the bleak grey ahead. This was a time mother nature stood her ground before finally relinquishing her grip and gracefully moving on to the times ahead.

This was not a surrender. This was an acceptance.

Acknowledgement that things would change, that things _must_ change, but in time would return, and again, continue the cycle.

These were the days where the leaves were spectacular golds, fiery reds and splashes of orange which would fall to the earth in great pools of colour. Where the air smelt crisp and the wind still warm on your skin.

This was the time the earth gave slightly beneath your shoes, moist and cool between your toes, coating the soles of your feet until brushed away to fall again to its place. As the leaves fell, and the rain fell and eventually the pleasant days of colour and warmth fell away to the next season. It was temporary, it was fleeting but it was awe-inspiring and exhilarating when it was.

But like all things, like all good things, it ends too soon and sometimes never comes again.

-----------------------------------------------------

_There was a grassy hill Naruto liked to sit upon. _

_It was in a massive area, filled with rolling green fields and massive oak trees dotted here and there. A small stream, wide and shallow, snaked its way through the hills, away from the city behind them._

_This _particular_ hill Naruto enjoyed, was higher than the rest. A gentle slope that led down to the stream not far below, in the shadow of the largest oak tree for miles around. He would lay at its feet as the sun would cast gentle shadows across his face, through the golden-red leaves. The wind would softly caress his face and ruffle his hair, the long green grass brushing against his arms and legs._

_He would hear whispers, running across the slopes, through the leaves and across the stream to reach his ears where it would murmur soft nothings then continue on its way. Naruto would stay there for hours at a time, sometimes spending the night when the stars could be seen and the moon cast a silvery glow over everything._

_The tree in who's shadow he sat, was taller than his house, wider than a car and older than the city far behind them. It gave him comfort, cooled his sun heated skin and sent him into lazy dozes with the soft rustle of leaves upon leaves._

_On one _particular_ afternoon, with his back against the rough bark of the ancient oak, he had seen Sasuke, down by the stream._

_The boy, although young, had the exact same hair, the same face and eyes, skin colour, shape and height. He was still a shy person, still arrogant and frightened although at this time, he retained a certain innocence and naivety. He was curious, watchful and calm like only a child can be._

_The boy, with the raven hair, midnight, dark, black as coal, absorbing any light that touched it yet shined like moonlight even under the suns bright glare, was alone. _

_He walked, slowly blazing his own trail beside the stream, staring ahead, calm and relaxed. Sasuke had stopped, just before Naruto lost sight of him, still following the boy with his eyes atop the tall hill, the oak behind him like a sentinel, guarding, watching._

_Sasuke took off his shoes and laid them beside him before hesitantly dipping his feet in the stream. It must have been cold because he had barely touched the surface, and as if shocked, he quickly retracted his foot._

_Slowly he tested the water before eventually wading into the center, his creamy white shorts kept him from getting too wet and the water barely came up to his knees. Naruto watched from the hill, leaning forward slightly, curious as to what his friend was doing._

_The raven stood for a while, watching an unseen point in the distance, occasionally leaning down and running his hot hands through the cool water, relishing the feeling of the liquid dancing through his fingers._

_Naruto got up and slowly wandered down the hill. _

_Sasuke had gotten out and sat by his shoes, idly watching the rippling surface of the water, calmed by the trickling sound it made. Naruto strolled up beside him and the raven spared him a glance before his gaze returned to the stream._

_Naruto sat quietly next to his friend, both not saying a word, enjoying each others silent company. Savouring the taste in the air, the wind catching the autumn leaves falling around them. The sound of crickets as the day began to fade away and stars silently appeared above them._

_It was like it had been last year but unlike the year before that. Always a subtle difference, something changed from the last time and a change for the next. _

_And like most things, most good things, it was the last. It ended._

-----------------------------------------------------

_Now I wait…time is meaningless, indifferent to my wants…but still, I stay._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Does everyone feel good?

This chapter made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I wish I could live in a place like that -sigh-

Next time people.

Sooner when I feel the love.

RFBR.


	13. Living Isn't Living Without You

-1_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

I am _SO_ sorry again for such a late update ( on the present time of the story. I know how much that irritates me when I read other stories doing it. )

I was going to do another one of last chapter but diff, Sasuke's, but I think I left that present time cliffy long enough yeh:P (don't kill me!) I just really like writing deeply like that …even if it wasn't very deep lol you know what I mean!

My shoulder has been killing me lately as my new job is at a computer all day so I think im messing it up but I know that's no excuse for the lack of update.

Thank you again to the lovely reviews : ) a special shoutout to kendonall for all the love and it was nice to hear people's views on autumn. Amazing how people can feel so much different stuff for the same thing.

Well…I'm still not owning Naruto and this show aint starting on its own so… I PRESENT TO YOU, CHAPTER 13:

-----------------------------------------------------

_Take the good with the bad they say…easier said than done._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

"_I love you Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, staring out the window. _

_Naruto, surprised, turned to face his old raven-haired friend, tear tracks clearly visible down the boys face. _

"_I'm…I'm really sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't want to…I…."_

_Sasuke couldn't say anymore, eyes downcast, tears threatening to fall. If Itachi was going to kill him…if Sasuke really couldn't save him…he had to let him know, before the end…_

"_You are pathetic little brother." Itachi said coldly._

_Sasuke clenched his left fist tightly, his injured arm and hand hanging loosely. "Shut up." He growled._

"_It is too late for him now, you sealed his fate."_

"Shut up_!" Sasuke ran at his brother, all rational thought leaving his head. He had to save him, he _had _to, _he had too

"_No! _Sasuke_! Don't!" Naruto yelled, his voice breaking in near hysterics._

_Itachi let go of Naruto and stepped away from the blonde. Naruto, not expecting this confusing turn of events, slid limply to the ground, hacking as his throat was freed from his cruel grip._

_Itachi turned slightly, so slowly it looked effortless, it looked so careless, so easy…he caught his brother in an embrace. _

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up.

He couldn't seem to find enough air to fill his lungs. It was as if they had been deprived of precious oxygen too long and needed more than he could hold. The blonde gasped on the floor, throat badly bruised, hands clenched into weak fists pushing against the floorboards.

He struggled to look up from his position at Itachi's feet; the man loomed over him from this angle, looking larger than life. Looking dangerous and strong.

Naruto was confused.

Was it his hazy, swimming vision playing tricks on his eyes or were the two brothers _hugging?_ He half-raised himself, leaning weakly back on his shoulders, still panting.

Neither moved or spoke. They were perfectly still until Itachi, ever so slightly, so quickly Naruto swore he didn't see him move, swiftly pushed forward and Sasuke gave a small jerk.

There was a sound.

It was…hard to describe. Like a muted pounding sound joined with the sharp rasp of a slowly drawn blade. There was a quiet grunt from Sasuke and then…again…silence.

Naruto heard first, the shuddering breath from his secret lover, then he saw that he had started to tremble. Slowly at first, before spreading through his entire body. His legs quaked, unable to hold him and the young raven staggered back and Naruto could see he was about to fall.

What he hadn't noticed was the two inches of metal lodged in his chest, just below the last rib on his left side.

"Sasuke!" The desperate shout held questions and sorrow.

Naruto loudly scrambled up, catching his love and lowering him gently to the ground.

_Are you…still alive? Don't die! Please…_ Tears were already welling in his azure eyes and he felt the tug of panic at his heart.

The ravens eyes were closed, pain flittering briefly across his face every now and then. His alabaster skin was almost deathly white and Naruto could see blood sluggishly staining his shirt. Naruto reached out hesitantly towards the knife, stopping halfway and nervously drawing his hand back.

_Take it out? That might cause more problems than it solves…but then I could put pressure on the wound, maybe stop the bleeding… Or should I leave it in? It would definitely bleed a lot more if I did that…and he's already lost so much blood…_

What to do? Naruto was panicking. _Badly._ He wanted to look anywhere but that beautiful dying face, he wanted to be anywhere but here, kill the…

"_You."_ Naruto said in a barely managed calm, rage bubbling just beneath the surface of his voice.

He turned to Itachi, murder in his eyes. Pain, anger, desperation reflecting in his crystal depths. The taller brother stood stoically, arms hanging loosely at his sides, eyes emotionless and cold.

"You were not my target little brother."

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, glazed over with pain but also burning with malice. "Fuck..you." He snarled, trying to push himself into a sitting position with his uninjured hand.

Naruto supported his back and snarled at the older man. He suddenly felt very protective of Sasuke. The boy was seriously wounded, exhausted and weak and definitely couldn't defend himself in the state he was in, so Naruto would do it for him. The depths of his soul told him he would give his life without hesitation for Sasuke and the blonde didn't question it.

"Now it is time, for you to finally die." Itachi said monotonously. "This has taken far too long already."

"Don't you…fucking _dare._" Sasuke ground out.

"And what will you do about it little brother?" The older said, not expecting or caring for an answer.

"You're no _brother_ of mine!" Sasuke spat out.

Itachi didn't answer. He strode forward, again faster than Naruto could follow and roughly grabbed a fistful of his golden hair, viciously yanking him back and away from the younger raven.

Naruto's arm instantly clutched at the hand in his hair. Squirming and whining a little, he lashed out at Itachi, although he may as well have done nothing, the little effect it had.

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached out to his friend with one hand wincing, the other still grasping at the one fisting his hair painfully.

"_Naruto!_"

Sasuke was dizzy and nearly drowning in pain, but feeling his blonde getting ripped from his arms and taken by his murderous brother, he forced himself to get it together and he swallowed the stinging and aching pangs threatening to consume him completely.

Smoothly reaching into his coat, Itachi pulled out a small silver gun no larger than his hand and held it straight to the side of Naruto's forehead all in one fluid motion. Naruto immediately stilled. He could feel the cold barrel pushing through his blonde locks and resting just above the corner of his right eye.

A panic like no other gripped Naruto. He could literally hear his heart crashing against his ribs, the impossibly fast beating deafening in his ears. His breathing sped up and slowed down at the same time and his mind ran blank.

There was nothing but him, and the gun at his head.

Sasuke was fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay alive but the struggle was an internal one, _nothing_ like what Naruto was facing now. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him, overriding his primal survival instincts and told him to not worry about himself, he was not important at all right now. It was roaring; do something! Save the boy! Save him! Save your love!

But…what to do…

There was little time. Itachi could blow his blonde's brains out any second and it would absolutely _destroy_ Sasuke to have to watch that. There was only one thing to do… It would take guts, he would have to steel himself but it was for Naruto.

He could and he _would_ do it.

-----------------------------------------------------

_You forced me not to rely on you…but in the end, it only made me need you more._

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh…another chapter.

I really hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did : ) ( writing it I mean lol )

Um…I'd really like to hear what people think will happen. It's always very interesting to see all the different things different people think.

Well till next time!

RFBR.


	14. Fools

-1_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR LATELATELATE UPDATE

Its just I been real busy around xmas and all and yes… well I will cut to the chase and get on with the story hm?

Here you go! Chapter 14 : Fools

-----------------------------------------------------

_We were both as blind as each other._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

_There was nothing but him, and the gun at his head._

_Sasuke was fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay alive but the struggle was an internal one, nothing like what Naruto was facing now. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him, overriding his primal survival instincts and told him to not worry about himself, he was not important at all right now. It was roaring; do something! Save the boy! Save him! Save your love!_

_But…what to do… _

_There was little time. Itachi could blow his blonde's brains out any second and it would absolutely destroy Sasuke to have to watch that. There was only one thing to do… It would take guts, he would have to steel himself but it was for Naruto._

_He could and he would do it._

-----------------------------------------------------

"I have played enough." Itachi said coldly, pushing the barrel of the gun hard into Naruto's forehead.

Strangely, the blonde could think of nothing else but the dying boy laying in front of him. It wasn't _because_ he was dying that he felt like this, it was because he would be alone. Even if Sasuke ended up hating him for loving him, Naruto could live with that because _he_ would still be there. Naruto could still see his obsidian eyes sparkle with life, hear that deep, smooth voice speak and laugh, smell the scent of leaves and wood fire that was Sasuke.

Naruto could feel his eyes watering, his heart was quivering unevenly in his chest despite the danger he was in. His raven love was in pain, he could see it in his glazed eyes and shaking form. He was desperately holding on for him…

_That fool…can't he see he needs rest? _

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said shakily, forcing a weak smile. "I'll be fine…teme."

"Dobe…" Sasuke struggled. "don't say that…don't…I…."

"Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. "Sleep."

The raven was forcing himself upwards, viciously shaking his head.

"No…" He growled. "I will…_not_…let you die…here."

_Ok, it's now or never, _Sasuke thought. _I have to end this now before Itachi…before he kills Naruto!_

With speed and strength that surprised all conscious in the room, Sasuke leapt forward at his older brother. In one swift motion Itachi moved the gun from Naruto's head and aimed it at Sasuke.

There was a gunshot, deafeningly loud, and Naruto heard himself gasp even as he hit the floor beneath them. The blonde didn't even realise he'd closed his eyes until he heard heavy breathing and the sound of a body toppling to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and jumped to his feet, pushing away the sudden vertigo.

The room spun around him, but as everything slowed down to its normal speed, Naruto saw it was Sasuke who was still standing albeit more than a little shakily.

"Sa-_Sasuke._" Naruto felt relief wash over him in waves and he moved slowly to his friend, as if not believing he was really there.

Naruto saw the older brother on the floor, a dark glint reflecting from a blade embedded deep in his chest…the same black switchblade he had attacked Sasuke with….

The younger raven turned slowly, stumbling a little and gave a quick smile to Naruto. He was desperately clutching his side with his uninjured hand, the blade gone and the wound bleeding fast. Dark blood seeped through pale fingers and dripped to the floor.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked softly, tears now escaping from his eyes. What he was asking…he didn't even know. Hand uncertainly reaching out for the raven until he found himself running to his side and into his arms.

"You idiot! You _idiot_!" He sobbed into Sasuke's arms, desperately clutching his shirt. "What did you think you were doing? You could have died! Sasuke…Sasuke…"

Naruto seemed content to just murmur the boys name quietly until he realized the teen was starting to slump against him.

"Naruto…" He whispered silkily, "You fool…why didn't…you run, huh? I told you…to get out of here…it's dangerous, I don't want to…see you get hurt…again….because of me…"

Sasuke gave a low grunt of pain and Naruto helped lower him to the ground, the blonde's shirt now soaked with his lovers blood.

"Shit…Sasuke what were you thinking?" Naruto mumbled as he looked around for something to stem the life-force flowing from the boy beneath him.

When he could find nothing, Naruto desperately took off his shirt and bundled it into a rough ball, pressing it firmly against the boys wound. Sasuke gasped in pain, writhing a little beneath the blonde's strong hands until he willed himself to be still.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly, tear tracks evident upon his sun-kissed skin. "I know it hurts but…bear with me ok? I'll be here the whole time, I promise."

To Sasuke, Naruto looked worse than he probably did. The boy had deep purple bruising around his fragile neck and the surrounding skin was an angry red. His golden spikes now hung lifelessly around his face, the back wet with condensation from the window.

Naruto's chest had dark bloody smears across it, _his_ blood. The blonde's shoulders shook slightly with pent-up sobs and his eyes were dark and sad, tears silently falling every so often.

"_Hey…_"Sasuke said quietly, reaching up to wipe away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"What's…what's wrong??" Naruto asked shakily, sobbing not so silently now. "You're bleeding to death right in front of me that's what's wrong!"

Naruto nearly burst into tears. Sasuke was smiling softly at him, completely uncaring of the pain he was in.

"Don't cry for me dobe. I'm alright." He chuckled a little, grimacing when it pulled across his sore chest and stomach area. "Although it would be…an idea to maybe call an ambulance or something…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to frantically search his pockets.

"My god! I'm so sorry Sasuke! I should have thought…where is it…I _know_ I had it on me…"

Sasuke took over the blonde's job of putting pressure on his wound, biting his bottom lip and wincing at the pain it caused. Naruto saw this and stopped searching his pockets, putting his hands over Sasuke's.

"Man! I'm so out of it! What was I thinking? Your bleeding to death and I just let go of-"

Sasuke leant up and kissed him. It hurt. Bending his stomach and pushing himself up to reach the blonde dobe, but it was worth it. He kissed the words from his mouth, the tears from his cheeks, he kissed the pain away from his blonde.

"I meant…what I said before…" The raven said quietly, not quite able to stare the blonde in the eye.

Suddenly, at the worst possible moment and _totally_ breaking the mood, a sharp spike of pain ran through Sasuke and he bit back a scream, instead settling for a loud groan and falling back to the floor.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto leant over his friend, brushing the bangs from his eyes as he lay almost gasping for breath.

"Did you…find your phone?" He rasped out.

Naruto had finally come to the conclusion that his phone was _not_ in his pockets. Searching the room frantically, he saw the dark shape over by the window, must of having fallen out in one of his desperate throes with Itachi earlier on.

Running to the small life-saving machine, Naruto almost dropped it, his hands were shaking so badly, but he somehow managed to punch in 0-0-0. He strode back to his love's side, clutching the boy's hand over his wound as he listened to the dial tone. Sasuke's eyes were closed in pain but he gripped Naruto's hand back weakly.

"Triple Zero, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice floated from the phone.

"My friend has been stabbed and he's bleeding and…" Naruto glanced over at the two still forms of Itachi and Deidara, unsure whether or not to include them in his report but the woman cut him off before he could go on.

"What's your location?"

"Old Prospect Road…um…" Naruto moved the phone away from his mouth slightly. "Sasuke? Sasuke…wake up for just a moment ok? What's the number of the house?"

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily, he didn't want to be awake. He wanted to fall into the blissful, eternal darkness of sleep where there was no pain and he could just rest…

"Sasuke! Sasuke…the number!"

"Uh…74..." the raven murmured.

"74 Old Prospect Road!" Naruto shouted into the phone.

"Alright, an ambulance is on the way. Where is your friend hurt?" She asked calmly.

"He got…stabbed, in the chest, just below the ribs and…and his hands cut up a bit and he was kicked and hit and…"

"Sir, please calm down ok? Are you with me?"

"Y-yes. Sorry. What do I do?"

"Have you performed any sort of CPR?"

"No I…I've only got my shirt on the stab wound, to stop it bleeding so much." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke's hand was now cold and getting incredibly pale, even more so than normal. "He's losing a lot of blood!"

"Ok, try to keep him awake until the ambulance comes. Can you do that?" The lady asked kindly.

"Um…yeh…" Naruto moved the phone away again. "Sasuke?" The boy shook the raven's already shaking form, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when pale eyelids flickered open, revealing tired, dark orbs.

"I know you want to sleep Sasuke but you have to stay awake ok?" Naruto moved up a little to touch the boys face gently. "Sasuke? Are you with me?"

"Yeh…" He replied weakly, Naruto having to lean in to catch what he said.

"Just stay awake ok? For me, alright Sasuke?"

The raven gave a barely noticeable nod and Naruto flashed him a feeble smile.

"It'll be alright." the blonde murmured to Sasuke, keeping their eyes locked. The faint sound of sirens approaching made Naruto look up and he pulled the receiver back to his mouth.

"The paramedics are here now, thank you so much." He hung up and applied more pressure onto Sasuke's wound, not daring to check the damage.

"Help is here Sasuke, see? Hear the sirens?"

Sasuke slowly gazed out the window.

The blonde could tell he wasn't really all there but he was awake and alive and for that, Naruto couldn't be happier.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Amazing what it took to open our eyes huh?_

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke what were you thinking doing that to yourself? Lol

Oh and if anyone is wondering about the gunshot with Itachi…he missed his wittle bwother. Yeh…I wasn't very clear with that, apologies.

My shoulder is sore : ( but I hope you all enjoyed, did it all in one go, yay for me.

Well not much else to really say but the next chapter _will be the last_! Don't worry I have another story lined up and YES it IS SASUNARU! Yaya!

Well have a good new year everyone!!

And thanks for reading!

RFBR.


	15. Wordless Confessions

_I Will Find You_

By RedfoxBlackraven

SUPER LATE CHAP _I KNOW!_

But yeh…you don't wanna hear my excuses you just wanna read right? Right…? Heh…oh…

Well…after the incredibly long hours, the lawsuit, the thousands of dollars on legal representation AND the entirely new level of frustration found I AM STILL NOT OWNING NARUTO! Or on that note…Sasuke either… : (

But anyway…I GIVE YOU, the ONE the ONLY the _FINAL_ CHAPTER… CHAPTER 15 - Wordless Confessions

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**LAST TIME…**

"_Ok, try to keep him awake until the ambulance comes. Can you do that?" The lady asked kindly._

"_Um…yeh…" Naruto moved the phone away again. "Sasuke?" The boy shook the raven's already shaking form, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when pale eyelids flickered open, revealing tired, dark orbs._

"_I know you want to sleep Sasuke but you have to stay awake ok?" Naruto moved up a little to touch the boys face gently. "Sasuke? Are you with me?"_

"_Yeh…" He replied weakly, Naruto having to lean in to catch what he said._

"_Just stay awake ok? For me, alright Sasuke?"_

_The raven gave a barely noticeable nod and Naruto flashed him a feeble smile._

"_It'll be alright." the blonde murmured to Sasuke, keeping their eyes locked. The faint sound of sirens approaching made Naruto look up and he pulled the receiver back to his mouth._

"_The paramedics are here now, thank you so much." He hung up and applied more pressure onto Sasuke's wound, not daring to check the damage._

"_Help is here Sasuke, see? Hear the sirens?"_

_Sasuke slowly gazed out the window._

_The blonde could tell he wasn't really all there but he was awake and alive and for that, Naruto couldn't be happier._

-----------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not, Naruto had only ever been in a hospital once in his life. He remembered it as an old, tacky place, big as an airport with an odd smell that lingered in every corner and would follow you around for _days_ afterward.

It hadn't even been him admitted, he had joined his friend for moral support who was visiting their father, being just diagnosed with cancer.

It was the same hospital. Same dark, old carpeting on the ground floor. Same shotty, creaking lift. Same stuffy, closed in corridors. Except this time, instead of a middle aged man sitting up in a depressing hospital bed, was a handsome young teenager lying on his back, eyes closed, oxygen mask over his mouth.

Naruto sighed heavily and ran a tan hand through his unruly locks. He didn't want to be in this place, it made him feel cornered and small. It was as if the tiny, unfriendly room with its cold machines and plastic plants was trying to suffocate him. But he pushed down the voice in his head screaming at him to leave, he swallowed the growing panic rising from his gut and took a seat next to the bed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered fondly, taking the boy's lifeless hand and rubbing it gently.

The raven had been unconscious for a while and every stir or groan would cause Naruto's heart to jump in excitement and rush to his side only to find the boy still asleep and he would go back to pacing the room or dozing in his chair.

Naruto had only left once in the day and a half he had been in the hospital and that was just for the bathroom. He hadn't eaten anything in days. But now that he thought about it, it had been nearly four days and about the same for a drink. The blonde was starting to regret not taking Sasuke's offer for something back at his house…

His stomach was aching and he felt weak and a bit-light headed if he stood up too quick, the bruising on his body from Deidara's beating near three days ago were still incredibly tender but Naruto sucked it up.

That was _nothing_ to what Sasuke felt…

Sighing again and running a hand wearily down his face, Naruto lowered himself gingerly into the chair, curling up on the hunger pangs and closed his eyes.

Sasuke woke groggily, his eyes felt like they had been almost glued shut and his hot breath sitting in the mask on his face was already annoying him. He went to take the stupid thing off but his arms felt incredibly heavy so he started silently stretching the muscles till he felt strong enough.

While working on that, he took in his surroundings. Dark mauve walls, a watercolour landscape painting, a small window next to him, a chair and…

"Naruto…" He whispered, eyes softening as they fell on the boy curled in the chair, mouth slightly open and drooling a little.

Commanding his arms to move, the raven pulled the mask down around his neck and grabbed hold of the side of the bed. Straining his aching back and using the strength of one arm to pull himself up, **(A/N the glass pierced his hand remember?)** Sasuke leaned over the edge and brushed his hand through slightly oily locks.

Naruto stirred a little and with a loud exhale through his nose, he blearily opened his large blue eyes.

"Sa…Sasuke??" Naruto's breath caught in his throat looking up at the pale skinned angel leaning over him.

Like a startled rabbit he shot up and hugged the boy he realised he'd loved for life. The world spun around him from the hasty move and Naruto released Sasuke and shook his head, trying to shake away the sudden vertigo.

"You're alright…" Sasuke breathed, almost smiling up at the blonde.

"_I'm_ alright?" Naruto shouted, "You got _stabbed!_ How can you think of me at a time like this! Your unbelievable!" There were tears in the blonde's eyes and his voice shook with emotion, trying to hold it all in.

Sasuke cupped the other boy's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened as their lips touched, then slowly closed as one hand found Sasuke's hair and the other lightly traced his neck. They broke away slowly, no tongue had been involved, the moment was too pure for that and they were now lost in each others eyes.

"I'd been so scared…" Naruto said quietly, blushing slightly. "I really thought…you'd died."

"It'll take more than that to kill me, Naruto." Sasuke said, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"It's not funny!" Naruto yelled half-heartedly. "I'm so relieved you bastard. Don't _ever_ do anything so stupid again."

"I dunno." Sasuke said seriously, looking away.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'!?" Naruto shouted, angry this time. He was worried to death about his idiotic best friend/love and _he_ was thinking about a next time!

"When it comes to you…I'd do it all over again. In a heartbeat."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who's mouth was slightly ajar in shock, who then snapped it shut and turned away. "Don't be stupid…" He mumbled.

Sasuke just smiled and stared at the back of Naruto's head. He had been worried too. The clear imprint of his brothers fingers were still a vivid purple black around his love's throat and Sasuke was sure Naruto was hurting too.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"Remember when we were kids…" The blonde turned around and leant on the foot of the bed. "When we would spar? You'd beat me pretty much within an inch of my life…then you'd help me up."

"Yeah I remember that." Sasuke smiled, "You never could fight."

"Shut up teme." Naruto retorted distractedly, "But then…when you left me…even when you made me rethink everything I had defined myself by…" Naruto took in a shuddering breath, "when I doubted everything I'd done that had gotten me where I am now…when you saw my suffering yet did nothing…I thought…I thought I hated you."

"Dobe…" Sasuke started.

"Though I could never bring myself to hate you, because then I would be lost." Naruto said as if stating a fact and moved away from the bed, in his own world so it seemed. "It was like…that sense of wanting to hate you tied me down, like I was caught in a raging river and you were the tree I held on to that stopped me being swept away." Another deep breath, "They say…everyone always said I was too forgiving, you know?"

Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke who was shocked to see his blonde's eyes dangerously watering. He smiled shakily and continued.

"Even so…it's my nature. Hell…when it came to you, there was nothing I couldn't forgive. I can't help but be who I am Sasuke, but if I could change it would be only for you."

"You know I'd never want you to change from who you are Naruto." Sasuke quickly cut in. The blonde's train of thought was scaring him, he didn't want to see him like this but Naruto held up his hand, silently telling his friend to let him finish.

"Where can I start?"

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, I want to become what you need."

"I already need you Naruto…I always have." Sasuke reached out to his old friend and the tanned youth gently ran a hand down the pale face. "I'm stronger than I ever thought I could be and it's all thanks to you. Our experiences made me who I am now and because of that I don't regret anything. Not anymore."

Sasuke leant into Naruto's touch, clutching his arm almost desperately as if afraid the blonde boy would fade away at any moment.

"All the things you told me Sasuke…I remember every word. When we were children I loved the sound of your voice…so smooth and deep for such an age. Even when I didn't want to hear it, I listened. Pathetic huh?"

Sasuke, by now, knew Naruto was feeling vulnerable and didn't interrupt. Instead giving him silent comfort, his hand now over Naruto's.

"Maybe things aren't as simple as right and wrong after all. What I think of right may be wrong in your eyes. But then, complex or not…I'm sure we'd figure it out. What do they say? Problems don't seem as big when you share them. But there are still so many things to apologise for…" Naruto shook his head sadly, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I shouldn't have questioned your reasons…I should have known you would never truly betray me like that."

"It's my fault too." Sasuke said softly, his voice laced with the faint beginnings of desperation. "It's _all_ my fault. I was the one who wasn't there for you Naruto! Nothing was you, it was all me. With Deidara…and…Itachi…I should of…I …"

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and stared into his now teary obsidian depths, softly running his hand along the pale skin.

"I never gave up on you…not completely. I will admit I had my times of doubt, when I thought you would never…_we_ would…never be friends again. But there was always hope somewhere…as painful as it was to hold onto. I just kept telling myself…you weren't like that - you wouldn't abandon me without good reason…not the Sasuke _I_ know. I think we all like to paint a picture of what we want or need but the true art is being able to distinguish which is real…and which is just an illusion."

Naruto dropped his hand and approached the small window. It was mid-afternoon and a cool change was racing through the courtyard below. People held closed their coats as the wind raced through them, blowing their hair in their face and scattering faded autumn leaves across the ground.

"There were always too many words…too many I wanted to say and too little you actually said. Actions speak so much louder don't you think? You proved that back with Itachi and Deidara too."

Naruto didn't turn away from the window, his eyes glassy, distant and unseeing - reflecting the weak sunlight filtering into the small room.

"It's amazing how little control we have over things. I had this picture…in my head, of me protecting you, keeping you away from Deidara and well…everything. But even in the midst of chaos, I still managed to put my hope in you. Let's face it…I didn't have anyone else."

"Dobe," Sasuke said fondly. "You have me. You always had and always will, you _know_ that."

"To this day, I still have no idea why." Naruto turned away from the window to face the slightly confused raven. If he heard what Sasuke said, he didn't show it. "But why isn't important…reasons, mistakes, results aren't important…you are. I realise that now but there are still so many things I never said…I know you know I felt that way, but it's not the same…You needed to hear it too."

Naruto slowly padded over to the bed, half sitting on the side, his hand on Sasuke's.

"Now I wait…time is meaningless, indifferent to my wants…but still, I stay. I'll stay. For you." Naruto squeezed his hand softly. "Take the good with the bad they say…and sometimes that's easier said than done. But with you I can make an exception."

Naruto grinned slightly and Sasuke shakily let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Still with that smart mouth I see."

Naruto smirked and lightly punched his arm. "You forced me not to rely on you…but in the end, it only made me need you more." Smile slipping only slightly, Naruto laughed, a sad, hollow sort of sound. "We were both as blind as each other huh? Amazing what it took to open our eyes…a few bangs to the head, a stab here and a beating there…but what am I talking about?"

He grinned in that foxy way Sasuke went absolutely crazy for and the raven pulled the blonde down onto him, closing his eyes and losing himself entirely in this boy.

They finally pulled away, Sasuke ignoring the aching protests in every part of his body. Naruto was blushing and panting a little. With what, Sasuke wasn't too sure but he really liked his fox in red.

"T…teme…" Naruto panted shakily until Sasuke cupped his face in his hands and brought them close.

"Shut up and kiss me Naruto."

-----------------------------------------------------

And there it is, my very FIRST Naruto fanfic : ) Hope you liked it!

Thank you to everyone who kept me writing and the lovely words, I know the ending isn't too great..but I had a lot of fun writing it.

I might get that other one I was talking about started soon.

Thanks again everyone!

RFBR.


End file.
